


Te prefiero a ti.

by Nevermoree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I'm bad with tags sorry, It's m/m and smut so I'm not going to tag obvious things, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shower Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Lance ha estado enamorado de Shiro desde que puede recordar, por eso cuando se le presenta la oportunidad de pasar la noche con Shiro decide no desperdiciarla. Se supone que aquello debía ser cosa de una noche, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea.





	Te prefiero a ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es para el primer mini bang hispano. Es mi primer fanfic de voltron (en español) y estoy muy feliz de haber terminado esto, así como de haber tenido a un artista con tanta habilidad como carpincho-kev ♥ (¡Muchas gracias por hacer un dibujo tan hermoso de mi fanfic! ¡Lo amo!), puedes ver su dibujo [Aquí ♥](https://www.instagram.com/p/BhU-TINDZ4I/?taken-by=carpincho_kev) (es NSFW)  
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Voltron Legendary Defender es propiedad de DreamWorks y Netflix.  
>  **Aclaraciones:** Todos los personajes en esta historia son mayores de edad. Shiro es Shiro, no Kuron ♥

 

     Lance rodó en su cama como por centésima vez en lo que iba de la noche. Había noches como esa, en las que dormir le era casi imposible. Generalmente se quedaba viendo el techo de su habitación, recordando, pensando, fantaseando. Otras veces decidía que era mejor dar una vuelta por el castillo. Generalmente terminaba cerca de una ventana, viendo las estrellas y los planetas cercanos, otras veces terminaba en la cocina, claro, si no dormía, su estómago le exigía alimento a mitad de la madrugada.

Se sentó en su cama y deslizó sus pies dentro de las pantuflas de león azul. Las observó, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Reaccionó quizá un par de minutos después, caminó hacia su perchero y se colocó la bata cuyo color era idéntico al de su calzado. No había necesidad de ir al baño para retirarse la mascarilla, lo había hecho desde hacía más o menos una hora, cuando se dio cuenta de que, en una de esas vueltas, probablemente mancharía las sábanas con aquella pasta verde.

Se estiró y bostezó. Estaba cansado. Definitivamente lo estaba, había entrenado, volado en el león, combatido una flota galra y se había dado una ducha con agua caliente. Se había colocado su mascarilla y literalmente, había arrastrado los pies hasta su cama. En teoría, debió de haber caído casi inconsciente apenas recostarse y sentir el suave colchón bajo su cuerpo, pero se recostó y pasaron los minutos, luego las horas y, quizá aún no comprendía del todo el sistema de tiempo que había dentro del castillo, pero fue cerca de la media noche cuando caminó hacia el baño y se retiró la mascarilla. Casi la una cuando se decidió a salir y dar una vuelta.

Las puertas se abrieron frente a él, revelando un pasillo apenas iluminado por unas luces azules tenues. Giró sus pies hacia donde se encontraba el cuarto de control o ¿Cómo más podía llamarse esa habitación con grandes ventanas desde donde Allura pilotaba el castillo? ¿Cabina? Siempre olvidaba preguntar el nombre de aquel lugar.

Pasó por “la sala de estar”, aquel lugar que estaba lleno de sofás, en los que se arrojaban al terminar una misión o el entrenamiento si creían que no alcanzarían a llegar a sus cuartos. Casi había atravesado el lugar cuando notó una figura familiar sentada en uno de esos sofás. Se debatió entre seguir de largo, estaba a dos zancadas de la salida, ¿Sería raro dar media vuelta y caminar hacia su líder? Aunque al parecer aquel hombre tampoco podía dormir ¿Qué otra razón habría para estar en plena madrugada en un lugar que no era su habitación?

Lance mordió su labio inferior y giró sobre sus talones. Se acercó con cuidado, al parecer el mayor no lo había notado, por respeto decidió saludar antes de llegar hasta él, no quería provocarle un infarto por el susto, o peor, que Shiro se sintiera atacado, hiciera brillar su mano y le separara la cabeza del torso.

Comenzó a sobre pensar su saludo. No era muy bueno hablando con Shiro, el hombre lo ponía bastante nervioso y cuando estaba nervioso tendía a hablar mucho y muy rápido.

—Hey —soltó de pronto, porque ya casi estaba frente al paladín negro y si no se apuraba a saludar, lo de la mano brillosa podía volverse realidad, pero, siendo sincero, morir no era una idea tan mala…

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, no era momento para pensar cosas ridículas, porque sí, eso era una broma común entre él y Pidge, como un “Este año lo que quiero para navidad es morir” y todos reían, pero hablar de esta clase de cosas con alguien fuera de su círculo de amigos no era lo mismo, las personas se preocupaban, lo aprendió por las malas cuando accidentalmente en Garrison…

—Hola —Shiro devolvió el saludo, fijando su vista en Lance.

Bien… era un poco incómodo, generalmente no solía estar a solas con él, llegó a estarlo en una misión, hasta donde puede recordar, y fue más bien Shiro haciendo cosas y él siguiéndolo de cerca. Shiro lo intimidaba, en ocasiones lo hacía temblar, claro que a veces lo hacía temblar porque esa voz autoritaria que tenía mandaba olas de electricidad derechito a su…

—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —preguntó el mayor, sacando a Lance de sus realmente dulces y buenos pensamientos.

—No podía dormir —respondió restándole importancia a lo que había estado pensando y tratando de concentrarse en mantener una conversación con su héroe, aunque terminara siendo una realmente corta— lo cual es extraño, debido a todo lo que hicimos hoy.

Shiro asintió, diciendo un “comprendo” sin la necesidad de hablar.

—Quizá es por la adrenalina, todavía no se te pasa y por ello no puedes dormir —trató de buscar una justificación.

Lance cambió el peso de su cuerpo hacia su otra pierna. ¿Debía sentarse? ¿Estaba bien? Pero si la conversación terminaba rápido sería incómodo después el “Bueno, ya tengo que irme”, levantarse y comenzar a caminar con un paso robótico. Pie derecho con mano derecha, pie izquierdo con mano izquierda, se conocía, por ello sabía que eso era exactamente lo que iba a pasar, así que no, no iba a sentarse.

—¿Eso es lo que te pasa? ¿Por eso estás aquí? —preguntó el de ojos azules.

Shiro le sostuvo la mirada y… sí, necesitaba sentarse porque sus piernas en cualquier momento iban a dejarlo caer. Pero ¿En qué sillón? ¿En el mismo en el que estaba Shiro? ¿Frente a él? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pensar demasiado en esa clase de cosas? La vida era más fácil cuando hacía todo por impulso, aunque lo llamaran idiota debido a eso.

—No… no suelo dormir mucho —contestó Shiro, mientras Lance todavía se debatía internamente sobre qué sillón era su mejor opción, sin embargo, en ningún momento había roto el contacto visual.

Oh, que se jodiera el asiento, si tenía que caer sobre el lugar que estaba parado, dejaría que pasara.

—Bueno… eso definitivamente no es bueno para tu salud, o tu piel… parecerás mapache y luego te verás mucho más viejo de lo que eres —y ahí estaba, hablando mucho y rápidamente, ya se encontraba en esa etapa del nerviosismo.

Shiro sonrió ligeramente y señaló el lugar junto a él.

—No tienes que quedarte parado ahí, puedes sentarte —ofreció el mayor.

Lance balanceó su peso nuevamente, podía decir algo como “Es que realmente voy de pasada, iba hacia el centro de mando”. Enserio, debía preguntar cómo se llamaba ese lugar. El menor asintió y caminó hacia aquel sillón, sentándose en el otro extremo de este, dejando un metro de separación entre ambos. No estaba siendo descortés ¿Verdad? ¿O sí?

Cuando Lance fijó su vista en Shiro, el mayor se encontraba viendo fijamente hacia la pared frente a él. ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? Se preguntó y la pregunta comenzó a hacer eco en su cabeza junto a las preguntas ¿Debería preguntarle? ¿Es apropiado? ¿Me tiene la suficiente confianza como para hablar de ello? ¿Es por culpa de los Galra? ¿Pesadillas? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Preocupaciones? ¿Por qué no puedes dormir, Shiro? ¿Me lo dirías? ¿Te abrirías para mí?

 _Oh, wow, eso último sonó bastante inapropiado…_ _Uno no puede ir por ahí diciéndole a las personas “Ábrete para mi” No, uno acaba en prisión por esa clase de cosas_ —pensó Lance, preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta ahí su pequeño monólogo interno.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —Lance rompió el silencio que se había formado desde hacía bastante rato. El mayor entonces volvió a fijar su vista en él, como si hubiera olvidado momentáneamente que estaba acompañado.

—Bueno, no podría decir que no —confesó.

—¿Es por eso que no puedes dormir? —Preguntó Lance, girando su cuerpo hacia el del mayor. Prefería hablar de frente.

—No en realidad —El silencio se formó de nuevo.

 _“No, no he alcanzado ese nivel de confianza_ ” se dijo el moreno. _“Bueno, vaya basura, quizá debería irme y deprimirme en mi habitación un poco”_.

—Es que… —Shiro retomó la conversación— a veces sueño con el tiempo en el que fui prisionero de los galra. Me despierto y mi habitación está en completa oscuridad y siento que estoy encerrado y que en cualquier momento me llevarán a la arena, o despierto y veo la luz y siento que estoy atado, en esa camilla y ellos quieren quitarme más miembros del cuerpo y reemplazarlos por mejoras.

Lance se acercó hacia Shiro y tomó su mano izquierda entre las suyas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el de ojos azules y el mayor soltó algo que pareció una pequeña risa.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Tú no has hecho nada —informó el paladín negro, fijando sus ojos en los de Lance.

—Porque no sé qué decir, ¿Qué se supone que te diga? “Tranquilo, Shiro, estás con nosotros, estás a salvo” eso es algo que ya sabes, “Cielos, hombre, eso es un asco” no es un comentario útil, “Yo te entiendo”, no es verdad, nunca he pasado por algo ni remotamente parecido y no puedo entenderlo, “Cuando era pequeño, una vez mientras jugaba a las escondidas me quedé encerrado en mi escondite durante casi un día entero y le tuve miedo a lugares cerrados durante semanas”, no es algo que te interesa escuchar y de lejos algo comparado con lo que pasaste —y por primera vez, Lance hablaba demasiado frente a su héroe, no por nervios, sino porque quería.

—Gracias —dijo Shiro, después soltó un largo suspiro— siempre creí que si le decía esto a alguien me diría algo como “Ya olvídalo, estás a salvo ahora” y, es como dices, no es como que no quiera olvidarlo o como que no sepa que estoy en un lugar seguro.

El corazón de Lance comenzó a latir velozmente ante las palabras de Shiro _“siempre creí que si le decía esto a alguien…”_ , entonces no le había dicho a nadie más ¿Cierto? No estaba interpretando todo hacia su favor ¿Verdad?

Lance sonrió de manera involuntaria ante la idea de que Shiro le había contado algo que no le había contado a nadie más. La sonrisa se mimetizó en el rostro del líder y el corazón de Lance se agitó aún más.

—Ojalá que eventualmente se vaya haciendo más fácil… —dijo más para él que para el hombre frente a él, pero por la proximidad, el otro lo escuchó claramente y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

El moreno levantó su mano derecha y acarició el rostro del de ojos grises instintivamente. Era algo que hacía con sus sobrinos cuando estos estaban tristes o a poco de llorar.

—Oh… Es mucho más rasposo de lo que imaginaba —habló Lance, haciendo un ligero puchero y ahora pasando el dorso de su mano por la barbilla del mayor.

—Oh no, esto está pasando, ahora sé cómo se sentían mis gatos cuando los acariciaba —bromeó el paladín negro y Lance retiró su mano como si el rostro de Shiro quemara.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir el menor, su rostro ardía por la vergüenza.

—No, descuida —Shiro negó con la cabeza— no es que se sintiera mal, solo extraño.

Lance fijó su vista en la pared detrás de Shiro.

—¿Tú confías en mí? —preguntó el paladín azul, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a su héroe.

—Yo confío en ustedes con mi vida —respondió.

Y bueno, no era la respuesta que esperaba, tal vez si hubiera dicho “en ti” en vez de “ustedes” su corazón estaría más satisfecho, pero algo era algo.

—Bien —Lance soltó la mano de Shiro, había olvidado que aún la estaba tomando, después se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sillón, donde había estado antes de acercarse al líder.

—¿Dije algo malo? —cuestionó el mayo, sintiéndose extrañado por la repentina distancia que había colocado el menor.

—Hum… te ayudaré a dormir, como ayudaba a mis sobrinos —dijo el de ojos azules, con una voz temblorosa, se mordió el labio inferior y después palmeó sus muslos— coloca tu cabeza sobre mis piernas y recuéstate, mirando hacia arriba…

Shiro se sorprendió, genuinamente, sus cejas se elevaron, sus ojos se ampliaron y su boca imitó a un pez fuera del agua. Después compuso su expresión y carraspeó. Hizo lo que le habían indicado.

Lance comenzó a pasar sus dedos entre el cabello de Shiro, este rápidamente cerró los ojos.

—La última vez que estuve en esta posición, fue hace como cuatro años… —balbuceó el mayor, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado.

Lance frunció el ceño, no quería hacer algo así mientras la persona de la que estaba enamorado recordaba a su ex.

—¿Tu exnovia? —preguntó porque quería un “No” como respuesta, pero ¿Quién más podía ser? A los veinte una madre ya no le hace esa clase de mimos a su hijo, al menos que se llame Yocasta.

—Sí —respondió el mayor sin abrir los ojos.

Lance suspiró, su mamá le había dicho muchas veces “Lo que no fue en tu año que no te haga daño”, pero ahora Lance estaba celoso de aquella chica que no conocía. O quizá sí, después de todo, cuatro años atrás, Shiro estaba en Garrison, él estuvo en Garrison, había una alta probabilidad de que se la hubiera encontrado al menos al caminar por un pasillo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el de ojos grises y Lance se dio cuenta de que Shiro lo veía fijamente, había detenido el movimiento de su mano sobre el cabello del mayor sin darse cuenta— ¿Por qué estás molesto?

—Yo no estoy molesto —mintió Lance y su voz salió mucho más aguda de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Estás haciendo esa cara que haces cuando discutes con Keith —El mayor se cruzó de brazos, pero no se movió de donde se encontraba.

—Recordé que no tengo novia —mintió.

Shiro trató de no reírse. Porque en verdad hubiera sido descortés reírse de la situación sentimental de su compañero.

—Bueno, no es que te estés perdiendo de mucho —trató de consolar al menor.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y las citas?

—En una cita tienes que gastar dinero que puedes usar en otras cosas —puntualizó el de ojos grises.

—Los lindos sobrenombres —dijo Lance y Shiro comenzó a reírse.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Pastelito? —cuestionó el mayor.

—Personalmente me gusta más “gatito” —confesó, con una sonrisa maliciosa bailando en sus labios y Shiro tragó en seco— o _sharpshooter,_ creo que ese es genial —habló, devolviendo la mirada inocente a su rostro.

—No necesitas una novia para eso, nosotros te hemos llamado así —señaló.

—Quieres decir _tú_ , porque los demás tan solo se ríen —de nuevo frunció el ceño— además está la cosa más importante de tener pareja.

—¿El sexo? —preguntó el mayor, levantando ambas cejas.

—Oh dios mío, yo iba a decir “poder presumirles a todos que tienes pareja y ellos siguen solteros” —Lance cubrió su rostro porque, wow, Shiro diciendo la palabra “sexo”.

—Oh, lo lamento —el rostro del paladín negro se tiñó de rojo al igual que el de Lance.

—No, tienes razón, también es importante, quizá no diría que lo más importante, pero, oye, si voy a morir en esta guerra, al menos me gustaría no morir sin haber tenido relaciones sexuales —Lance se felicitó, porque a veces podía hablar como el adulto que era.

Sonrió para sí mismo y entonces se dispuso a seguir acariciando el cabello de Shiro, quien cerró de nuevo los ojos, disfrutando la sensación.

—Me gustaría hacerlo contigo, porque eres mi héroe —soltó Lance en un ligero susurro, el hombre sobre él abrió los ojos de golpe y sus labios se separaron ligeramente y gracias a esa expresión de sorpresa que ahora se encontraba en el rostro de Shiro, supo que las palabras no se habían quedado en su cabeza. El corazón de Lance se aceleró y sintió la urgencia de salir corriendo, aunque, claro, no podía, porque Shiro estaba sobre sus piernas— solo bromeo —comenzó a reír, pero pudo notar que su risa era bastante forzada y nerviosa.

Sus manos temblaban, así que las retiró del cabello de Shiro y las colocó a sus costados. Los ojos de Shiro no se apartaban de él, parecían examinarlo, pero él ya no veía al mayor, tenía la mirada fija en el sillón a un lado de él y de pronto ese sillón se veía tan interesante, muy fascinante, tenía que mirarlo fijamente un buen rato para ver si algo sucedía con él. ¿Por qué Shiro no se apartaba? O al menos hablaba, le seguía el juego con un “qué broma de tan mal gusto” o algo por el estilo.

—Si es algo de una sola vez… no veo por qué no —la voz de Shiro sonó ronca al hablar y Lance fijó sus ojos en los del mayor.

—¿En verdad? —casi chilló.

—No es que no haya pensado en la posibilidad de que vamos a morir en esta guerra, así que, tienes razón en eso, además es mi… —Shiro carraspeó— es mi obligación ver por sus necesidades.

Lance se quedó sin palabras, repitió lo que Shiro acababa de decir una y otra vez en su cabeza, para comprender a la perfección.

—Oh, no, no me gusta eso de “es mi obligación”, pero muchas gracias por… ya sabes, no odiarme por lo que acabo de sugerir —la voz de Lance se fue haciendo cada vez menos audible hasta terminar en un susurro.

—Está bien, solo será una vez, no es como que no lo haya hecho antes —confesó el paladín negro.

Lance no lo había hecho antes, aunque sí lo llegó a pensar un par de veces. A veces fantaseaba con ir a un bar, irse con un extraño y después emprender la caminata de la vergüenza a mitad de la madrugada para nunca más volver a ver a aquella persona.

Mordió su labio inferior y pensó que una vez era mucho mejor que nunca. ¿Estaba bien? Bueno, no volvería a tener una oportunidad así en su vida, eso seguro, además este era Shiro, su héroe, el hombre con el que se dio cuenta de que era bisexual, el hombre con el que fantaseaba varias noches a la semana aun cuando las semanas se llamaban semanas y no “movimiento”.

Lance asintió, antes de que se arrepintiera.

—Tu… mm… ¿Tu habitación o la mía? —preguntó el moreno, su voz ahora muy notablemente temblorosa.

Shiro guardó silencio unos momentos, al parecer pensando.

—La mía —respondió y posteriormente se incorporó en el sillón, quedando sentado junto a Lance.

—Entonces te veo allá, tengo que ir a mi habitación por algo —sin perder tiempo, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Con paso veloz perdió rápidamente de vista a Shiro a sus espaldas. Se apuró a entrar en su habitación y en cuanto las puertas se hubieron cerrado a sus espaldas, recargó su cuerpo contra la dura superficie.

Dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara poco a poco, hasta que se encontró abrazando sus piernas y con la cara hundida entre sus rodillas. Suspiró. Su rostro estaba rojo, sí, en parte por haber prácticamente corrido hacia la seguridad de su habitación, pero más que nada por lo que había sucedido, estaba sucediendo e iba a suceder.

Se levantó dando un salto y comenzó a hurgar entre sus cosas, estaba seguro de que en algún lugar había dejado aquello… ¡Oh! Sí, ahí estaba, debajo del colchón. Guardó las cosas en los bolsillos de su bata.

Pijama… estaba usando su pijama… Había fantaseado muchas veces con tener sexo con Shiro, en la ducha después del entrenamiento, dentro del león negro en pleno vuelo, en el comedor, al ponerse creativos con el goo, en fin, el punto era que, en ninguna de esas fantasías, él estaba usando pijama.

Se encontró frente a su puerta y su mano temblaba, no segura de si debía abrir o no la habitación. Lance sintió sus piernas flaquear. Resopló y asintió antes de pasar su mano sobre el panel y que estas se abrieran de par en par.

Las puertas.

No sus piernas.

No por el momento, al menos.

Y ese pensamiento lo hizo querer dar media vuelta, tirarse sobre la cama, enrollarse en la cobija como si de un burrito se tratara y después no salir de ahí nunca más. Porque ¿Cómo podría encarar a Shiro después de eso?

Pero no, él quería ir con Shiro y a la vez no. Quería hacerlo con él desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya no podía recordar cuánto tiempo, pero tenía miedo porque nunca creyó que llegaría tan lejos, pero ¿Y si no lo hacía bien? Es decir, nunca había tocado un pene además del suyo, había visto pornografía, leído cómics y demás cosas de temática homo erótica, pero ¿Podía confiarle su primera vez a la información que había en los mangas de su hermana mayor?

Caminó de manera automática hasta la habitación de Shiro y quizá pasaron al menos sesenta _ticks_ antes de que se decidera a tocar.

La puerta se abrió no mucho después de aquello, Shiro se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada a Lance. El menor incursionó en la habitación, dando pasos seguros. Aquí es donde debía usar todo aquel encanto que utilizaba para coquetear.

—Lo siento, creí que podríamos usar esto —dijo Lance, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos lo que era notablemente un bote de lubricante y un paquete de condones.

Shiro lo miró extrañado.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó genuinamente sorprendido.

—Lo conseguí en la tienda donde nos regalaron a Kaltenecker, los compré mientras Pidge buscaba la consola, uno nunca sabe —Lance se encogió de hombros como si aquello no fuera nada especial.

Shiro sonrió por un momento, tan pequeño que el moreno pensó que esa imagen había sido producto de su imaginación, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, puesto que el mayor tomó las cosas, abrió la caja y sacó uno de los condones de está y la verdad es que Lance nunca en su vida pensó que podría ver a Shiro sosteniendo un condón.

Lo había imaginado, sí, varias veces, aunque generalmente en su imaginación ese condón no se encontraba entre sus manos, sino alrededor de un muy lindo y enfundado…

—Ven —pidió Shiro, caminando hacia la cama sin voltear hacia Lance porque tenía la seguridad de que el otro paladín lo seguiría. Una vez llegó a la cama, metió los preservativos debajo de su almohada y dejó al alcance el que había tomado y el pequeño bote de lubricante.

Y Lance lo dudó por unos segundos, sobre todo porque no estaba seguro de que ese pequeño “ven” hubiera sido real.

Avanzó con pasos pequeños y nerviosos. Su estómago estaba revuelto. Nunca en su vida se había sentido de esa manera, aunque si se ponía a pensar en ello, tampoco es que haya estado en una situación igual. Quizá en ni una situación parecida.

Sí, había besado a un par de chicas, decir que estudias en una escuela tan privilegiada como Garrison era de gran ayuda a la hora de conquistar a alguien. Una de ellas incluso lo había dejado tocar sus pechos, pero era una extraña que había conocido en una de sus escapadas junto con Hunk, escapada que al final había terminado mal y con Hunk en la oficina del director, pero este era Shiro y lo conocía, incluso antes de que el paladín negro supiera su existencia.

Llegó hasta la orilla de la cama, en donde Shiro ya se encontraba sentado y observándolo con un rostro que parecía querer contener la risa. Labios apretados y un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lance haciendo una mueca.

—¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí viendo la cama como si mordiera o piensas subir? —comentó Shiro, esta vez dejando escapar esa sonrisa.

Lance infló las mejillas en un gesto infantil y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sentándose con brazos y piernas cruzados. Era un gesto bastante infantil, lo admitía, pero Shiro no tenía derecho a reírse de él.

Escuchó una pequeña carcajada y eso solo lo hizo molestarse un poco más ¿Y si el mayor solo hacía eso para burlarse de él? ¿Si esos eran sus verdaderos planes y no _desflorarlo?_

Pero entonces Shiro colocó sus manos en los hombros de Lance y sin previo aviso lo empujó hacia atrás, sus piernas aún afuera del colchón, pero su espalda totalmente recargado en este. Shiro movió sus manos, uno a cada lado del cuello del moreno. Sus ojos fijos en aquellos ojos azules. Una sonrisa aun bailando en sus labios.

El menor parpadeó repetidas veces sin apartar la vista. Sus mejillas se sentían cada vez más y más calientes. Pronto el contacto se sintió tan íntimo y su rostro ardía tanto que no pudo soportar la vergüenza y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

De nuevo una pequeña risa se escuchó y si su rostro pudiera ponerse más rojo, lo haría.

Unos cálidos dedos acariciaron desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su muñeca, haciendo pequeños círculos en el dorso. El paladín negro movió lentamente una de sus manos, sin descubrir los ojos del moreno, después procedió a hacer lo mismo con la otra, ahora los labios de Lance se encontraban visibles, pero el menor se rehusaba a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Hubo un ligero movimiento y una caricia en su cabello, entonces sintió algo suave presionarse contra sus labios. Lance reaccionó justo a tiempo para devolverle el beso a Shiro antes de que este se separara.

El mayor apartó las manos de Lance de su rostro, primero una, después la otra y Lance no encontró la fuerza para verlo a los ojos, así que desvió la mirada. Un pulgar se instaló en su mejilla y comenzó a moverse de un lado hacia otro, llegando hasta sus labios, separándolos ligeramente.

Y sí, el rostro de Lance al parecer podía ponerse todavía un poco más rojo. El latido de su corazón zumbaba en sus oídos y las palmas de sus manos se sentían sudadas.

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó el mayor.

—¡Sí! —respondió Lance, demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero aun así armándose de valor para fijar su vista en aquellos ojos grises, los cuales por la poca iluminación se veían tan oscuros que parecían negros.

Shiro le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al de Lance. El menor no podía cerrar los ojos, sentía que si los cerraba lo que tenía enfrente desaparecería.

Los labios suaves de Shiro se posaron de nuevo en los suyos, presionando suavemente, separándose escasos centímetros, emitiendo ese pequeño sonido de “mua” típico de los besos. Entonces otro y otro más. La punta de la lengua de Shiro dio una pequeña lamida al labio inferior de Lance y el menor cerró entonces los ojos, separó los labios y fue él quien deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de Shiro, ganándose un pequeño sonido de sorpresa por parte del mayor.

Shiro le correspondió el beso, dando pequeñas lamidas con calma y Lance notó que sus manos se encontraban hechas puño y todavía ligeramente sudadas debido a los nervios, nervios, que también notó, apenas y sentía ahora. Limpió sus manos en su bata y después las llevó hacia el cabello de Shiro.

Era diferente a besar una chica porque ahí realmente no había mucho cabello para deslizar los dedos, pero sí el suficiente para enterrar las puntas, así que comenzó a pasarlos, desde su sien hasta entrelazar sus manos en la parte de atrás.

Sintió una sonrisa formarse en esos labios que estaban presionados contra los suyos y no supo por qué razón, pero la sonrisa se reflejó en sus propios labios, haciendo bastante difícil besarse, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarles, pues no pararon.

La mano derecha de Shiro recorrió el cuerpo de Lance, desde su hombro hasta su estómago, en donde desabrochó el único botón de su bata y la abrió. Deslizó su mano bajo el suéter de Lance y el menor dio un pequeño respingo.

—Está frío —comentó Lance, fijando su vista en la mano de Shiro que se encontraba sobre su ahora desnudo abdomen. Sus orejas enrojecieron.

—Sí, además casi no puedo sentir con ella, ¿Qué tal si subes las piernas en la cama cambio de lado para poder usar la izquierda? —comentó el mayor y Lance asintió.

El moreno se descalzó, se removió en la cama, colocando su cabeza contra la almohada. Shiro se colocó entre las piernas de Lance y recargó su peso en su codo derecho.

El mayor coló su mano derecha debajo del suéter del pijama de Lance y comenzó a acariciar la cálida piel del moreno.

—Hace cosquillas —comentó el de ojos azules, con una sonrisa en los labios. Después levantó su mano izquierda y enredó sus dedos en el cabello del paladín negro, los bajó hacia su nuca y después lo atrajo para besarlo.

La mano de Shiro se posó en su cadera y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con su pulgar y Lance solo pudo pensar en lo mucho que a Shiro le gustaba mover sus pulgares de esa manera.

Shiro detuvo el movimiento y deslizó su mano hacia el pecho del menor. Lance soltó un pequeño ruido de sorpresa cuando Shiro comenzó a acariciar sus pezones.

—Y yo creí que los pezones masculinos no servían para nada —comentó el moreno antes de soltar una pequeña risa que se vio interrumpida por un jadeo cuando Shiro pellizcó ligeramente uno de sus pezones y besó su cuello.

—Hazlo de nuevo —pidió Lance, ladeando la cabeza.

Shiro volvió a plantar un beso en el cuello del menor y Lance dejó escapar el aire pesadamente.

—¿Te gusta eso? —preguntó Shiro, como si no fuera bastante obvio.

—No estoy seguro, hazlo de nuevo para comprobarlo —pidió una vez más.

Shiro rio, pero se inclinó para besar varias veces más el cuello de Lance, esta vez dando pequeñas lamidas, mordiendo ligeramente y succionando marcas que poco a poco se iban tornando rojas.

Cuando Shiro volvió a succionar una marca en su cuello, Lance movió su cadera hacia adelante, embistiendo involuntariamente y soltando un fuerte jadeo.

El mayor movió su mano hacia la entrepierna de Lance, se sentía duro y apretado contra su pijama. Shiro introdujo su mano en el pantalón de Lance, enrolló su mano alrededor de su miembro y comenzó a moverlo.

—Oh dios —Lance movió su cadera contra la mano de Shiro y comenzó a soltar pequeñas maldiciones que eran tan solo interrumpida por sus jadeos.

Lance mordió su labio inferior y detuvo el movimiento porque estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo y no quería ser uno de los chicos que decían “En mi primera vez duré apenas dos minutos”.

—Está bien si te quieres correr —dijo Shiro, retomando el movimiento de su mano, el cual probablemente no se sentía del todo bien, porque él estaba acostumbrado a usar la derecha y su mano izquierda era bastante torpe para ese trabajo.

—Yo estoy seguro de que vine aquí para tener sexo, no un _trabajo manual_ —refutó Lance, negando con la cabeza.

—¿No puedes levantarlo una segunda vez? —preguntó Shiro en un tono burlón.

—Deja de burlarte de mí, hijo de… tu probablemente bella madre —se quejó Lance.

Shiro dejó escapar un gruñido.

—¿Puedes no hablar de mi madre? No es exactamente el momento —señaló Shiro, moviendo su mano como para dejar en claro su punto.

—Bien, concuerdo con eso —aceptó Lance, arqueando su espalda.

—Bien, entonces…

Shiro colocó todo su peso sobre sus rodillas, tomó las piernas de Lance y las levantó, uniéndolas, después tiro de la pretina de su pantalón y su ropa interior y deslizó la ropa hasta que se la hubo quitado, entonces volvió a colocar las piernas del moreno a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Lance volvió a cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

—No tienes nada que yo no tenga —comentó Shiro, sacando el lubricante que Lance le había dado y vertiendo un poco en sus dedos y presionando uno contra la entrada de Lance— quizá un par de centímetros menos, pero no es mucho —soltó después, seguido de una pequeña risa.

Lance lo golpeó ligeramente con su rodilla y Shiro rio más fuerte.

Shiro llevó su mano derecha hacia el pende de Lance y comenzó a moverlo hacia arriba y abajo para que el moreno se relajara lo suficiente como para introducir uno de sus dedos.

—Ouch, ouch, ouch, OUCH —Lance colocó su mano sobre la de Shiro— ¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Arrancarme el pene? —preguntó tras quitar la mano de Shiro de su miembro.

—Oh, lo siento, es por eso que nunca utilizo esta mano para cosas delicadas —señaló el mayor.

—Bien, pues no lo hagas —se quejó el menor.

—Entonces hazlo tú —sugirió el paladín negro.

—¿Hacer qué? —Lance abrió los ojos sorprendido, porque no es que no hubiera entendido, es que entendió y la idea le parecía demasiado.

—Mastúrbate, necesito que te relajes para poder entrar.

—Ni hablar —casi gritó el moreno— no voy a hacer eso enfrente de ti —el de ojos azules clavó sus codos en la cama para levantarse ligeramente y después comenzó a negar con la cabeza tantas veces que incluso sintió un leve mareo.

—No puedo hacer ambas cosas con una mano —señaló.

—Busca otra solución —sugirió.

—¿Y si cierro los ojos mientras lo haces? —preguntó el mayor.

Lance tragó en seco y le sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos.

—Bien —se rindió.

Shiro sonrió y cerró los ojos. Lance llevó su mano derecha hasta su miembro y comenzó a moverla lentamente, observando su mano trabajar, cuando recordó que justo frente a él había un muy buen material para observar, después de todo, Shiro estaba entre sus piernas. Dirigió sus ojos hacia el rostro de Shiro y notó que el paladín negro tenía de nuevo los ojos abiertos y lo veía a la cara.

—Pervertido —chilló Lance, arrojándole la almohada a la cara, la caja de condones que se encontraba debajo de esta cayó al suelo.

—Tú eres quien volteó a ver mi rostro mientras se masturbaba —señaló Shiro y Lance dejó salir nuevamente un chillido (que dijeran lo que dijeran, era bastante masculino).

Lance no sabía qué replicar, pero no tuvo que hacerlo porque Shiro se inclinó para besarlo, haciendo que el menor olvidara cualquier palabra que estaba a punto de salir de su boca.

Y entonces lo sintió. Una sensación bastante extraña dentro de su trasero. Y no, no se sentía bien, tan solo se sentía raro. ¿No se supone que _el punto G_ de los hombres estaba ahí? Pero entonces Shiro comenzó a mover su dedo. Sí, se sentía extraño _y_ bien.

El moreno arqueó la espalda, encogió los dedos de los pies, sostuvo con fuerza el cabello de Shiro con su mano derecha y la izquierda la aferró a las sábanas, movió su cadera embistiendo el dedo de Shiro para que volviera a llegar hasta ese delicioso lugar y después volvió a mover su cadera contra ese dedo y entonces una vez más. Shiro rio y Lance sintió la vibración contra su pecho.

Entonces Shiro unió el dedo anular a su dedo medio, trabajando juntos la entrada de Lance, quien no tenía la más mínima intención de dejar de mover su cadera contra la mano de Shiro. Y entonces agregó su índice.

El mayor retiró sus dedos de la entrada de Lance y el menor pensó protestar, pero se mordió la lengua al ver cómo Shiro desabrochaba su cinturón. El paladín negro desabrochó su pantalón y tan solo lo bajó lo suficiente para liberar su ya erecto pene y Lance se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba el mayor así.

Shiro alcanzó el condón que había dejado sobre la cama junto con el pequeño bote de lubricante. Se dispuso a abrirlo cuando la mano de Lance lo detuvo.

—¿Puedo ponértelo yo? Sé cómo hacerlo, lo prometo, mi mamá me hizo colocarle uno a una banana cuando yo tenía catorce —preguntó, sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero color rosa, pero no tendría una oportunidad así de nuevo y quería aprovecharla.

El de ojos grises asintió, su rostro también enrojecido ligeramente. Colocó el preservativo en la mano que Lance había extendido después agachó la mirada.

Lance abrió la envoltura con cuidado y después procedió a colocarlo, recordando las lecciones que le había dado su madre y sí, Shiro tenía razón, pensar en madres cuando se tenía la mano en el pene de alguien más era bastante incómodo. Centró su atención en el jadeo que Shiro dejó escapar cuando el de ojos azules procedió a desenrollar el preservativo.

—Tocar el pene de alguien más no es la gran cosa, creí que sería algo especial, pero es exactamente como tocar el mío —señaló Lance.

 _Aunque sí es un par de centímetros más grande que el mío_ , admitió para sí mismo.

Terminó de colocarlo y volvió a recostarse completamente sobre la cama.

—Al menos quítate la camisa —se quejó el menor— no es justo que yo esté medio desnudo y tú no, si alguien tiene que presumir su físico ese eres tú.

—¿Te han dicho que eres muy exigente? —preguntó Shiro.

—Soy el hijo menor de una numerosa familia ¿Tú qué crees? —Lance arqueó una ceja y después sonrió complacido cuando Shiro procedió a quitarse el chaleco y posteriormente la camisa, no sin antes haber rodado los ojos, claro.

—¿Feliz? —cuestionó el paladín negro.

—Sí, bastante —confesó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Pero esa sonrisa no duró demasiado, puesto que Shiro se alineó a la entrada de Lance y después comenzó a introducir su miembro lentamente y con cuidado para no lastimar a Lance.

Pero era en vano.

Su monólogo interno volvió mientras sentía cómo Shiro se hacía camino en su interior y la respuesta era no.

_No._

No podía confiarle su primera vez a la información que había en los mangas de su hermana mayor. Definitivamente no. ¿Por qué la ficción era tan linda? Todo tan simple. En un panel estaban en juegos previos y al siguiente decían “Mira, está todo dentro”.

¿Y el otro tipo? Él lo disfrutaba, como si aquello fuera lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Pero no lo era. Era falso, completamente falso.

Esto dolía como una perra.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shiro, observando atentamente el rostro de Lance y deteniéndose, cosa que el de ojos azules agradecía bastante.

—Bien no sería la palabra que utilizaría… —respondió el menor, fijando su vista en el techo, odiando a su hermana como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—¿Cuál utilizarías entonces? —preguntó Shiro frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada placentero, doloroso y extraño —comentó Lance, ahora viendo fijamente hacia el rostro de Shiro.

—Oh… wow… Ouch —fue todo lo que Shiro pudo decir.

—Ouch es una muy buena palabra para describir esto, sí…

—¿Quieres que salga? —Preguntó el paladín negro, sin atreverse a hacer el más mínimo movimiento, no quería lastimar más a Lance de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

—No, está bien, creo que solo necesito acostumbrarme un poco, hay que quedarnos así un momento —sugirió.

Aunque de nuevo, eso era algo que había leído en uno de los mangas de Verónica…

Y ahora se preguntaba si podía pedirle un favor a Allura. Que los llevar a la tierra, tan solo un par de minutos, los suficientes para gritarle a su hermana un par de cosas.

Como “ _La vida real no es como tus dibujitos”_ y _“¿Cómo te atreviste a prestarme esas cosas diciendo “como soy una buena hermana, ahora que admitiste ser bisexual, te voy a prestar esto para que te informes”? El instructivo del shampoo es más más útil que tu basura friki”_ y tal vez un _“Te dije que algún día me acostaría con Takashi Shirogane, ¡Te lo dije! Ahora tatúate mi rostro en toda tu espalda, paga la apuesta, zorra”._

Sobre todo, lo último, porque esa mierda era importante.

—¿Y qué tal tu día? —preguntó Lance casualmente, aunque en realidad sabía perfectamente cómo había estado el día del mayor, el equipo había estado junto todo el tiempo.

—Bien, gracias, ya sabes, volé un par de naves galra, entrené junto a mi equipo, me llevé a mi mejor tirador a la cama, yo lo llamaría un buen día —bromeó Shiro, pero las palabras “mi mejor tirador” hicieron que el corazón de Lance se agitara por la alegría.

—Este mejor tirador dice que quizá no eres tan bueno en la cama como crees —comentó Lance, porque al parecer tener la mitad del pene de su líder dentro de su cuerpo le daba el valor suficiente como para ser insolente.

—Nadie se había quejado antes —puntualizó Shiro.

—¿Alguna vez lo habías hecho con otro hombre? —Lance levantó ambas cejas.

—No, tampoco con alguien virgen —confesó en un susurro.

—Por eso —dijo, dejando claro ese punto.

Shiro dejó salir un suspiro y rodó los ojos, quizá el moreno le había dado justo en el orgullo. Lance se sintió tentado a preguntar si estaba molesto, cuando el mayor sostuvo las piernas de Lance y comenzó a levantarlas lentamente hasta que las colocó sobre sus hombros, colocó la almohada que le había arrojado Lance debajo de su cadera y después inclinó su cuerpo hasta recargar su pecho contra el del menor, cambiando totalmente la posición.

Shiro comenzó a moverse de nuevo, esta vez introduciendo su miembro con mucha más facilidad y Lance se preguntó si en realidad era la nueva posición o esperar había servido de algo.

—Es la posición —habló Shiro y el menor dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

—¿Estar conectados de esta manera te permite leer mi mente? —bromeó, sonriendo de lado y arqueando su ceja derecha.

Shiro no respondió, simplemente movió su cadera hacia atrás y dio una embestida larga y rápida que hizo temblar todo el cuerpo de Lance. Aún dolía, pero definitivamente se sentía placentero.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, su voz cargada con un ligero tono de preocupación, como si temiera haber lastimado a Lance por haber sido arrogante.

—Nunca he estado mejor —fue la respuesta de Lance, antes de mover su cadera en un pequeño círculo que hizo temblar a Shiro e incluso le arrancó un par de jadeos.

Sí, haber visto tantas películas pornográficas en su adolescencia estaba dando frutos.

Shiro comenzó a embestirlo lentamente y el moreno no sabía si lo hacía para ser cuidadoso o si lo estaba castigando por lo que había dicho hacía un par de minutos. Cada vez que Shiro se introducía hasta el fondo Lance tenía que cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Porque se sentía bien y conforme repetía ese movimiento se sentía mejor. Sobre todo, cuando Shiro comenzó a acelerar la velocidad y esas embestidas largas y lentas se volvieron cortas, pero mucho más rápidas.

Los labios de Shiro buscaron los de Lance y el beso era bastante torpe, estaban concentrados en mover sus caderas para coordinar sus movimientos. El mayor decidió rendirse con el beso y comenzó a trabajar con el cuello de Lance, lamiendo, succionando, mordiendo, dándose a la tarea de dejar dibujado un collar que tardaría un par de días en desaparecer.

Y entonces Shiro pensó que eso era un error, porque ahora vería las marcas de Lance y recordaría lo que en ese preciso momento estaban haciendo y entonces querría arrastrarlo hacia un lugar donde se quedaran solos y le haría el amor una y otra vez hasta que Lance recordara tan solo la palabra _“Shiro”._

Pero sabía que. aunque no le hubiera dejado esas marcas recordaría esa noche y el resultado sería el mismo, porque él había querido hacer eso desde hacía tiempo y ahora que estaba pasando esa imagen de Lance jadeando debajo de su cuerpo la tendría presente hasta el día de su muerte.

Pronto su cuello no era suficiente.

—Quítate esto —pidió el mayor, tirando del suéter que aún usaba Lance.

El menor se removió y con trabajo pudo deshacerse de la bata, la dejó caer en el suelo junto a la cama. El suéter era otra historia, tendría que sentarse para quitárselo.

—No puedo —admitió.

El menor sintió cómo el cuerpo de Shiro se recargaba en él para poder utilizar las manos y con estas tiró del suéter de Lance hasta que estuvo totalmente fuera, entonces lo arrojó hacia alguna parte de la habitación, a Lance no le importaba, después se preocuparía por buscarlo.

Con Lance completamente desnudo, Shiro comenzó a dejar marcas por su pecho. Quería darle media vuelta y también decorar su espalda.

A él nunca le gustaron las marcas de besos, creía que se veían desagradables, pero en la piel de Lance se sentían bien, porque eran suyas, Lance las vería al bañarse, al vestirse y recordaría ese momento y esa idea era lo que más le gustaba.

El de ojos grises separó su pecho del de Lance. Bajó esas piernas de sus hombros y las llevó hacia su cadera, incitando al menor a rodearlo con ellas. Lance cruzó sus tobillos detrás de la espalda de Shiro y llevó sus manos hacia las escápulas del mayor. Las uñas de Lance se clavaron en la espalda de Shiro, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas con cada embestida.

—Shiro, voy a… —Lance no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Shiro llevó su mano izquierda hacia el miembro de Lance y comenzó a mover su mano lo más rápido que pudo.

Eso, sumado a las embestidas erráticas de Shiro lo hicieron alcanzar el orgasmo. Dejó escapar un sonido ronco, echó la cabeza para atrás, encogió los dedos, clavó aún más sus uñas y apretó sus muslos contra la cintura del mayor.

Siguió moviendo su cadera, disfrutando de esa sensación post orgasmo que lo dejaba exhausto y con ganas de dormir dos días seguidos, eso definitivamente era mucho mejor que masturbarse.

—Lance —soltó Shiro antes de hundirse un par de veces más en el de ojos azules y correrse, soltando pesados jadeos ante la sensación de la cadera de Lance todavía subiendo y bajando en una acción casi inconsciente.

El moreno apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero siguió moviendo su cuerpo hasta que Shiro hubo terminado. Una sonrisa satisfecha se formó en los labios de Lance antes de cerrar los ojos y permitirse dormir.

 

 

No sabía exactamente la hora. Quizá las tres o cuatro de la madrugada. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado y adolorido. Los moretones del entrenamiento se encontraban visibles ahora y algunos se confundía en lo que sabía eran marcas que le había dejado Shiro. Se quedó en silencio, observando la pared frente a él. Ya era hora de emprender su primera —y quizá única— caminata de la vergüenza. Se removió en la cama, con cuidado para no despertar al hombre junto a él, pero quizá no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo siendo sigiloso o quizá Shiro tenía el sueño muy ligero, porque el mayor se removió en la cama, colocó una de sus manos en la esbelta cintura de Lance y lo atrajo hacia él.

—¿Qué haces? Todavía es temprano —balbuceó el de ojos grises, su rostro se encontraba hundido en la almohada.

—Pensé que sería buena idea ir a mi habitación para que nadie me vea salir de la tuya más tarde… —confesó Lance, sintiendo su corazón latir velozmente y acelerarse más cuando Shiro se colocó de lado, tiró de él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

El mayor acarició la nuca del de ojos azules con la punta de su nariz y poco después comenzó a repartir besos. Lance tembló ante la sensación y ladeó ligeramente su cabeza para que Shiro no se limitara a su nuca. El otro hombre pareció entender el mensaje porque no tardó mucho en comenzar a repartir besos en ese espacio que Lance le ofrecía y luego se hizo un pequeño camino hacia sus hombros y de regreso.

El brazo que se encontraba rodeando su cintura comenzó a acariciarlo delicadamente, primero apenas rozando su estómago, movimiento que realmente le estaba causando cosquillas al menor, después comenzó a subir hasta llegar a su pecho y el toque se hizo más firme. La respiración de Lance comenzó a volverse más pesada, dio un pequeño salto cuando Shiro pellizcó uno de sus pezones y a su miembro aquella acción pareció interesarle.

Shiro tiró un poco más de Lance y ahora el menor se encontraba totalmente presionado contra el cuerpo del paladín negro. Podía sentir a Shiro y más aún, su miembro duro atrapado entre su muslo y el cuerpo del mayor.

Lance dejó escapar un gemido. Movió su cadera, obteniendo un ligero jadeo en respuesta. Shiro comenzó a frotarse contra Lance y Lance sintió cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la sensación.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó el de ojos grises en un pequeño susurro, mientras acariciaba con su cálida mano el trasero de Lance, dándole un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo del menor.

El de ojos azules hundió el rostro en la almohada tratando de ahogar el sonido que escapó de su garganta. Asintió repetidas veces sin retirar su rostro de la almohada y después soltó un pequeño “Sí” que apenas llegó a los oídos de Shiro.

Esto fue suficiente para que el mayor comenzara a introducir sus dedos de nuevo en la entrada del moreno, volvió a la tarea de repartir besos torpes entre su cuello y su espalda. Hizo un esfuerzo mental por recordar en dónde había dejado los condones, pero aún se encontraba medio dormido y todo lo que podía recordar es que probablemente los había arrojado por algún lugar de la habitación.

—¿Sabes dónde están los condones? —preguntó con una voz ronca. Lance asintió y comenzó a palmear la cama sin siquiera molestarse en abrir los ojos.

Lance recordó haberlos visto caer al arrojar la almohada un par de horas antes, así que estiró su brazo y tanteó el piso hasta que sintió la caja. La tomó, sacó uno de los condones y la dejó caer al piso nuevamente.

—Aquí —habló cuando notó que ya había pasado cerca de dos minutos y Shiro no parecía notar lo que le ofrecía.  

La mano que se encontraba trabajando la entrada de Lance se retiró y este dejó escapar un quejido ante la sensación. El de ojos grises tomó el condón y torpemente lo abrió, se lo colocó sin prisa y pasó su mano un par de veces en su miembro antes de alinearse con la entrada de Lance.

—¿Estás bien así o necesitas lubricante? Todavía hay bastante del de hace unas horas —balbuceó el mayor y, bien, esa no era precisamente una imagen bonita, pero a Lance no le importaba, justo ahora estaba gastando toda su energía en no quedarse dormido.

—Tan solo mételo ya… —casi ordenó el moreno, no estaba de humor para hablar, eran quién sabe qué altas horas de la madrugada y estaba cansado, tan solo quería tener sexo y dormir de una vez, dormir durante todo un Phoebe, sí señor.  

—Está bien —asintió Shiro antes de introducir su miembro lenta y tranquilamente en el interior de Lance. Estaba demasiado cansado como para remarcar lo mandón que era Lance, como había hecho horas antes.

Las embestidas mantuvieron ese ritmo, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo y Shiro estuviera decidido a pasar ese tiempo haciéndolo. Moviendo su cadera hacia adelante y hacia atrás, encontrándose. Sus manos ahora firmes en los costados del moreno, tirando de su ligero cuerpo hacia él, al encuentro de alguna que otra de sus embestidas, movimiento que hacía que el moreno soltara un “Ah” a modo de quejido, el cual hacía eco en toda la habitación.

Shiro acarició la mandíbula de Lance con su nariz. El de ojos azules giró su rostro para ver al mayor directamente a los ojos. Mantuvieron el contacto visual por un largo tiempo. Lance se lamió los labios y Shiro siguió el movimiento, acortando los escasos centímetros que los separaban. Comenzaron a besarse cansadamente hasta que sintieron que caerían dormidos en cualquier segundo.

Lance bajó su mano hasta su miembro y comenzó a moverla rápidamente para poder acabar y dormir al menos una hora más. Las embestidas de Shiro se volvieron más rápidas y Lance dejó escapar gemidos que morían en los labios de Shiro. La sensación del miembro de Shiro envistiéndolo al mismo tiempo que su puño trabajaba a lo largo de su propio pene lo hizo acabar en poco tiempo. Shiro dejó salir un quejido al sentir cómo Lance se estrechaba contra su miembro, tan solo pudo dar un par de embestidas más antes de correrse.

Salió cuidadosamente de Lance, se retiró el condón, lo amarró y lo arrojó hacia el bote de basura dando en el blanco. Si no hubiera estado tan cansado quizá hasta se habría felicitado por haber acertado prácticamente con los ojos cerrados.

—Wow, que impresionante, nunca había visto a nadie encestar un condón —bromeó Lance logrando que el mayor le dedicara una pequeña sonrisa, le diera un último beso en el hombro y después ambos cayeron dormidos.

El último pensamiento que atravesó la cabeza de Lance fue que lo que habían hecho no era tener sexo, sino, quizá, hacer el amor. Porque sí, él era un romántico sin remedio y no podía evitar tener esperanzas, sobre todo si la persona de la que llevaba enamorado años se encontraba a sus espaldas, rodeando su cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos.

Habían pasado un par de horas más cuando Lance despertó nuevamente. Sintió que definitivamente ya era tiempo de emprender esa pequeña caminata, si tenía suerte, Pidge y Keith aún seguirían dormidos, aunque probablemente ya estarían deambulando por el castillo, Keith solía despertar temprano para entrenar y Pidge también acostumbraba levantarse temprano porque últimamente estaba tomando clases de Alteano.

Sabía que Shiro siempre era el primero en despertar, quizá porque en realidad apenas y dormía y entrenar era su manera de distraerse. Su corazón se aceleró recordando que la noche anterior ese hombre le había confesado sus miedos, le había contado algo que no le había contado a nadie más y justo ese mismo hombre se encontraba a sus espaldas, respirando fuertemente en su nuca y haciendo que los vellos que entraban en contacto con ese aire caliente se le erizaran.

Hizo un segundo intento en lo que iba del día. Removió lentamente el brazo de Shiro de su cintura, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió de su acción, porque ahí donde el calor de Shiro había estado comenzaba a sentir frío, pero el frío no duró demasiado, Shiro volvió a colocar su brazo alrededor de él.

Lance estaba intrigado, porque, ¿Cómo era posible que el brazo de Shiro se sintiera caliente si el material parecía metal?, la tecnología de los extraterrestres era sorprendente.

—¿A dónde vas? —balbuceó Shiro a sus espaldas.

Esta vez había sido cuidadoso, así que la pregunta que se había formulado horas antes se resolvió, sí, Shiro tenía el sueño bastante ligero.

—Necesito ducharme, el desayuno será dentro de poco y no creo que sea buena idea salir cuando todos ya estén paseando por el castillo —respondió Lance antes de bostezar y estirarse.

Lance movió uno de sus brazos para poder acariciar el cabello de Shiro, quien no había movido su rostro de su nuca. La posición era incómoda, pero el tacto se sentía suave y el pequeño sonido que hizo el mayor lo hizo pensar en el ronroneo de un gato. Sintió un pequeño beso en su nuca y el de ojos azules se preguntó si el paladín negro quería hacerlo de nuevo, porque la verdad era que él se sentía listo para una pequeña y rápida ronda antes de irse a su habitación.

El moreno dejó salir un suspiro pesado. Shiro le plantó otro corto beso en la nuca, Lance dejó salir un gemido y de nuevo otro cuando sintió el brazo de Shiro moverse por su cuerpo. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo que el mayor estaba haciendo era levantarse de la cama.

Lance quiso protestar, pero sabía que tenía que irse, así que simplemente se tragó las palabras _“Vuelve a la cama”_. Se dio el pequeño lujo de observar el cuerpo desnudo de Shiro, quien ahora se encontraba de pie, dirigiendo su vista hacia el baño y lo imitó, levantándose de la cama y recogiendo su ropa del piso. Se colocó la bata sin mucha ceremonia, obligándose a no voltear a ver al mayor, un ambiente incómodo se había creado y no quería volverlo más incómodo.

 _Y es por esto que quería irme antes de que despertaras_ , pensó el paladín azul, sacudiendo su pantalón.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el mayor.

—Pues… no voy a salir desnudo de este lugar, sería algo malo que me vieran salir de aquí a esta hora, pero que me vieran salir de aquí a esta hora y además desnudo, sería lo peor que me podría pasar en esta y mis próximas siete vidas, ¿Qué tal si quien me ve es la pequeña Pidge?

—Creí que habías dicho que querías darte una ducha —argumentó Shiro, haciendo una pequeña mueca, antes de abrazar al castaño por la espalda y acariciar con la punta de su nariz el espacio donde empezaba su cuello.

Quizá Shiro había notado que toda esa zona hacía temblar su cuerpo y volvía gelatina sus piernas, quizá eso era algo general y a todo el mundo le sucedía eso ¿Quién sabe? Lo único que Lance sabía era que si no estaba en el suelo era por los fuertes brazos de Shiro alrededor de su cintura.

—Y creí que querrías tomar una rápida ducha conmigo —habló Shiro, sin retirar su rostro del cuerpo de Lance y este sintió cómo sus labios se movían contra su piel.

La expresión de sorpresa que se encontraba dibujada en el rostro de Lance hizo reír al mayor y el de ojos azules se quedó maravillado, porque no importaba cuantas veces lo viera sonreír o lo escuchaba reír, sentía que era algo asombroso, algo de lo que nunca se cansaría, algo de lo que nunca tendría demasiado.

—Absolutamente, sí —accedió Lance, con una sonrisa en los labios que solamente la del Grinch podía hacerle competencia.

Shiro le dio media vuelta y Lance se encontró con que el mayor también le sonreía. Se dieron un pequeño beso ahí, en medio de la habitación y sus manos se entrelazaron.

—Entonces vamos al baño —sugirió Shiro después de un par de minutos.

Des entrelazó su mano derecha y sin soltar la otra se dirigió al baño, Lance siguiéndolo a un paso de distancia, casi pisándole los talones por momentos.

Shiro soltó a Lance para encender el agua y dejarlo en una temperatura tibia. El moreno se permitió observar el cuerpo desnudo de Shiro, bañado en cicatrices que la verdad lo hacían lucir al menos un 10% más atractivo. Quizá después le preguntaría a Slav un porcentaje más acertado.

—Listo —habló el de ojos grises, dando un paso dentro de la regadera.

Lance pensó que, si ese cuerpo se veía hermoso, segundos atrás, ahora con las gotas rodando por su piel no tenía comparación, era como si la lluvia lo empapara. Lluvia y Shiro. Dos de sus cosas favoritas.

Deslizó el pantalón de su pijama por sus muslos y procedió a quitarse la bata. Se sentía en una película porno barata, de las que su hermano veía, pero no le importó, porque la verdad es que había perdido la vergüenza por mostrarle su cuerpo desnudo a Shiro desde hacía un par de horas.

Dejó que la bata se deslizara de sus hombros y cayera al piso de una manera que lo hizo pensar en la palabra “elegante” y el rostro de Shiro se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado y lo veía como si hasta ese momento no lo hubiera visto antes. Y sí, retiraba lo de momentos atrás porque ahora sentía la necesidad de recoger esa bata y volver a vestirse, pero lo que hizo fue caminar hasta Shiro y besarlo.

Shiro pareció salir de un pequeño trance y correspondió el beso, colocando sus manos en la cadera del más bajo. Lo atrajo más hacia él. Lance soltó un jadeo que murió en los labios de Shiro. Podía sentir cómo el miembro de Shiro reaccionaba por la fricción y pronto esas manos que se encontraban en su cadera cambiaron de lugar, acunando el trasero del menor y abriéndose camino hacia su entrada.

Lance rompió el beso y presionó su cabeza contra el pecho de Shiro cuando sintió uno de sus dedos incursionar, aunque por la posición en la que se encontraban no llegaba lo suficientemente lejos.

—No se siente bien, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó el mayor, retirando su mano de Lance.

—No… —confesó el moreno, sin apartar su rostro del pecho de Shiro.

El agua recorría su cuerpo y lo relajaba, el calor del cuerpo de Shiro y la calidez de las gotas que repiqueteaban contra su espalda lo arrullaban como si de un día lluvioso se tratase.

Cerró los ojos un momento y se permitió imaginarse de vuelta en la tierra, en un frío día lluvioso, recostado sobre el cuerpo de Shiro, usando un suéter grande que probablemente pertenecía al mayor, Shiro con una bebida tibia en una de sus manos, ambos viendo por la ventana la lluvia caer, en un silencio tan plácido…

Lance abrió los ojos y los fijó en el paladín negro y su mirada era tan dulce que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

 _Ojalá sintieras lo mismo que yo_ , pensó antes de atraerlo hacia él y besarlo.

Una de las manos de Shiro acarició su pierna y la atrajo hacia arriba, incitándolo a rodear su cuerpo. Lance sabía que podía levantarla hasta su cintura, era alguien bastante flexible, así que lo intentó y la levantó aún más. El pie que se encontraba clavado contra el azulejo se resbaló y de no ser porque Shiro aún lo sujetaba de la pierna y los rápidos reflejos del mayor, que alcanzó a sujetar su cintura, seguramente ahora se encontraría en el suelo y con la cabeza abierta. Ese era un lugar muy peligroso para tener sexo.

—Este es un lugar bastante peligroso —dijo el más bajo, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y recargándose contra la pared, porque una pared lo hacía sentir más seguro.

Shiro asintió en respuesta.

—Creo que es mejor si no…

Comenzó a decir, pero entonces Lance separó ligeramente las piernas, como invitándolo a colocarse entre ellas. Tragó en seco y caminó ese par de pasos que los separaba.

El de ojos azules se dispuso a rodear al paladín negro con una de sus piernas, pero Shiro lo tomó de la cintura y lo levantó, animándolo a rodearlo con ambas.

Y esa era una buena vista y una buena posición en lo que a ambos constaba. Lance recargado contra el azulejo de la pared ¿Y Lance? Lance podía ver las gotas de agua recorrer el cuerpo de Shiro y su cabello aplastado, pegándose contra su frente.

Shiro hundió su cara en el cuello de Lance y no perdió tiempo antes de colocar de nuevo su mano entre sus piernas y luego deslizarse hacia el interior de Lance, preparándolo lentamente mientras repartía besos desde su barbilla hasta su hombro.

Esta vez los preparativos duraron mucho menos, pronto sintió cómo Shiro alineaba su pene con su entrada y en una rápida estocada se adentraba en su cuerpo, haciéndolo soltar un sonido de placer bastante vergonzoso, sobre todo porque al estar dentro del baño aquel gemido había hecho eco.

El paladín negro plantó sus manos en la pared, observando la unión entre sus cuerpos y después comenzó a moverse despacio.

El cuerpo de Lance temblaba, le faltaba el aire y las uñas de sus manos sostenían las escápulas de Shiro con tanta fuerza que probablemente había dejado marcas de rasguños. Y entonces Shiro comenzó a moverse. Si antes no había dejado rasguños, seguro que ahora sí los estaba haciendo.

—¿Se siente bien? —Susurró Shiro en el oído de Lance, sin dejar de mover su cadera.

—Como si no pudieras notarlo —respondió Lance, buscando los labios de Shiro y plantando un beso, que siendo sincero, se sentía un poco extraño, resbaladizo por toda el agua que caía sobre ellos.

Y oye, es lo más cerca que iba a estar de un beso bajo la lluvia.

—Quería confirmarlo —Shiro sonrió ligeramente y aceleró un poco la velocidad de sus embestidas.

—Más rápido —Pidió Lance entre jadeos, aferrando el agarre de sus piernas en la cintura de Shiro y moviendo su cadera a modo de que cayeran justo en el momento en el que Shiro lo embestía.

El mayor respiraba pesadamente en su oído, jadeaba y soltaba una que otra maldición sin detener el movimiento de su pelvis.

—Te sientes tan bien, bebé —confesó Shiro, retirando sus manos de la pared y moviéndolas hacia la cadera de Lance para ayudarlo a repetir el movimiento que acababa de hacer.

Se sentía mucho mejor cuando Lance sumaba ese movimiento de pequeños saltos a sus embestidas, tan bien que Shiro no tardó mucho tiempo antes de alcanzar el orgasmo y aún con sus piernas temblando y el cansancio apoderándose de él, llevó su mano izquierda hacia el miembro de Lance y comenzó a moverla hasta que Lance le clavaba de nuevo las uñas, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, encogía los dedos de los pies y dejaba salir un ronco “Shiro” de su garganta.

Se quedaron ahí por unos momentos, hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron. Lance colocó uno de sus temblorosos pies sobre el azulejo del piso y bajó del mayor. Las manos de Shiro aún sostenían su cadera, evitando que cayera al piso y Lance agradecía eso porque probablemente sí caería si lo soltaba.

Besó a Shiro por un rato más y después procedió a enjabonarse el cabello, y enjabonar el cabello del mayor, después de todo estaban en el baño y debían bañarse. El de ojos azules sintió su corazón derretirse al sentir cómo el mayor jugaba haciéndole un peinado extraño al cabello espumoso del moreno.

 

La ducha había estado bien, ahora se sentía adormilado de nuevo porque para ser sinceros, casi no había dormido gracias a Shiro, en cambio Shiro se veía fresco y listo para salir a entrenar, claro que el mayor estaba acostumbrado a no dormir y Lance estaba acostumbrado a dormir al menos siete horas, porque su sueño de belleza era algo importante.

Terminó de colocarse la bata, le dio un último beso a Shiro y extrañamente el mayor no protestó ante el gesto, claro que después de todo lo que habían hecho un beso no era nada fuera de lo común, aunque lo otro fue por el calor del momento y ahora era más bien una despedida.

El moreno esperó a que Shiro le abriera la puerta y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Las luces del castillo todavía eran tenues, iluminando tan solo lo suficiente para ver por donde ibas…

¡O quién venía!

El corazón del de ojos azules comenzó a acelerarse al ver a Coran caminar hacia donde él se encontraba. La habitación de Shiro estaba a escasos metros y no podría mentir diciendo que iba hacia la cocina o hacia algún otro lugar porque esos quedaban en la dirección contraria y tampoco podía decir que había ido a ver a Hunk o a alguien más además de Shiro porque la única habitación cerca de él era la del paladín negro.

—¡Hola Lance! —lo saludó el pelirrojo, pasando sus dedos por su bigote.

Y definitivamente lo estaba observando detenidamente.

—¡Hey! Coran, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Revisaba que todo en el castillo estuviera en orden —respondió Coran, acomodándose el chaleco— oh Lance, buen trabajo el de ayer.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hice ayer? —El moreno comenzó a sentirse nervioso y se mordió la lengua porque si seguía hablando revelaría información que probablemente el Alteano no conocía.

—Luchaste bien y tu entrenamiento fue excelente, parece que ya dominas la espada tal y como lo hacía el rey Alfor… —Coran pareció perderse en sus pensamientos un momento antes de volver a hablar— supongo que fuiste a pedirle consejos a Shiro.

—Sí, creo que debería aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo —mintió Lance y llevó su mano hacia su nuca para rascarse nerviosamente.

—Pero no deberías esforzarte demasiado —recomendó el Alteano— solo mírate, estás cubierto de moretones —mencionó Coran, señalando hacia el cuello del moreno.

Lance se sonrojó, pero agradeció que Coran pensara que eran moretones por el entrenamiento o que en dado caso de que supiera lo que realmente era, que no dijera nada.

—Gracias, lo tomaré con calma…

—Deberías ir a las vainas para que te cures esos golpes —sugirió el alteano, sonriéndole al de ojos azules y Lance le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias Coran —dijo Lance, antes de que ambos hombres siguieran sus caminos hacia sus destinos.

Lance llegó hasta su habitación y caminó hacia el espejo que se encontraba en su baño, revisó su cuello y efectivamente, se encontraba lleno de marcas rojas y algunas incluso moradas que se encontraban por todo su cuello y se perdían dentro de su camisa. Lance no necesitaba ver para saber que tenía más por el resto de su cuerpo.

El moreno corrió hacia su armario y comenzó a buscar algo que pudiera cubrir su cuello, porque una cosa era que Coran lo hubiera visto, pero otra muy diferente era que Pidge y Hunk lo vieran de esa manera.

Lo único lo suficientemente alto era el _bodysuit_ que usaban debajo de la armadura, así que se lo colocó, colocó sus pantalones sobre la parte de abajo y a pesar de que se sentía un poco incómodo, prefería usarlos a ir vestido como gimnasta por todo el castillo. Quiso colocar su camisa tres cuartos sobre la parte superior del traje, pero la forma en la que sobresalía el cuello no le gustó, así que optó por tan solo usar su chaqueta sobre este.

Se dedicó una larga mirada en el espejo, en realidad no lucía mal, pero era un poco incómodo aquello, sobre todo porque la temperatura del castillo era bastante agradable y no necesitaba usar capas de ropa.

Asintió a su reflejo y sintió su estómago exigir alimento, le dio un pequeño vistazo al reloj, ya casi era hora de desayunar.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el comedor, Pidge ya se encontraba ahí, escribiendo algo en su laptop, Allura jugaba con los ratones. Los demás habitantes del castillo no se encontraban ahí, pero Lance podría jurar que Hunk y Coran estaba en la cocina. Shiro quizá había decidido no ir a desayunar, quizá ya estaba entrenando. Keith seguramente sí que se encontraba entrenando.

El miedo lo invadió un poco, ¿Y si el paladín negro no quería verlo por lo que habían hecho? Es decir, antes de salir de su habitación se veía bien, pero su mamá siempre le decía que “Las cosas se deben ver por la mañana” y quizá hablaba de trabajos escolares, pero eso decía su mamá y esa mujer siempre estaba en lo correcto.

El moreno tomó asiento al lado de Pidge y la mujer dejó de tipear en su computadora para comenzar a observarlo tan detenidamente que Lance sintió cómo comenzaba a sudar. Se dijo a si mismo que si estaba sudando era tan solo por tener prácticamente dos pantalones y dos suéteres puestos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el moreno, con una voz que salió bastante más chillona de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu camisa? —preguntó el paladín verde, sin apartar su vista de Lance.

—La… manché con mi mascarilla —mintió— y no encontré algo más para usar.

—Creí que dormías en pijama —dijo en un tono bastante acusador.

—Ayer estaba muy cansado, así que apenas llegar a mi habitación me acosté a dormir —volvió a mentir el moreno y sentía cómo sus manos se encontraban completamente mojadas por el sudor.

—¿Y a qué hora te pusiste la mascarilla que te manchó la camisa? —cuestionó Pidge, levantando una de sus cejas. Ante esto Allura también clavó su mirada en el de ojos azules.

—Bien, después de entrenar regresé cansado y me puse la mascarilla y me acosté a dormir sin cambiarme ni nada, que muera de cansancio no quiere decir que dejaré de hidratar mi rostro, me ha costado mucho trabajo mantenerlo así de bien como para arruinarlo si me salto un día de tratamiento —Lance hablaba rápido. Menos mal que Hunk no se encontraba en la habitación, porque Hunk sabía perfectamente que él solo hablaba rápido cuando estaba nervioso o mentía, o ambos al mismo tiempo.

Pidge dejó salir un sonido que sonó como una pequeña risa y después volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su computadora antes de que algo más llamara su atención.

—Hola, Shiro —saludó Allura.

—Buenos días —devolvió el saludo Shiro y se sentó en el asiento que quedaba justo frente a Lance.

—No te vi en la sala de entrenamiento esta mañana, solo estaba Keith —puntualizó la princesa.

—No, estaba durmiendo, me sentía un poco cansado —aclaró el paladín negro.

Shiro tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y se notaba bastante descansado. Dirigió su mirada hacia Lance y la sonrisa en sus labios se volvió más grande por unos instantes.

—No es normal en ti hacer eso —habló Pidge, tipeando de nuevo en su computadora.

—¿Dormir hasta la hora del desayuno? —preguntó el mayor.

—O dormir —aceptó el paladín verde.

Hunk y Coran llegaron al comedor, empujando un pequeño carrito de comida con varios platillos que definitivamente no eran goo, también definitivamente no sabían a goo, aunque sabían delicioso, no era un sabor que hubiera probado antes y definitivamente no podía compararlo con el sabor de otra comida, pero sabía tan exquisito que el moreno dejó salir un gemido de placer al dar la primera mordida.

—Hunk, Coran, esto sabe delicioso —los halagó Lance, antes de dirigir su vista hacia Shiro, quien tenía el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

Lance se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que el mayor probablemente estaba recordando lo que habían hecho gracias a ese sonido que había escapado de sus labios sin su permiso. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

El mayor rompió el contacto visual y clavó su vista en su propio plato de comida para así comenzar a comer. Keith llegó un par de minutos después y se sentó junto a Shiro, entablando una conversación acerca de la espada de Marmora e informando que tenía que volver con ellos por un par de movimientos. 

Lance por otro lado, comenzó a platicar con Hunk acerca de la comida que había preparado y el paladín amarillo informó con entusiasmo que tenía más ingredientes en la cocina, que los olkari le habían regalado muchas plantas y condimentos a Coran y estaban tratando de utilizarlos para variar un poco el goo.

—¿Cuándo llega Kolivan? —preguntó Shiro, observando a Keith.

Keith terminó de masticar antes de responder.

—Llega en una hora más o menos, quería decirte antes pero no sabía dónde estabas —Keith volteó hacia abajo.

Shiro asintió ante eso y después todos terminaron de desayunar tranquilamente.

Kolivan llegó no mucho tiempo después del desayuno, Hunk le ofreció de desayunar, pero el galra se negó ante aquello, alegando que tenían prisa. La espada de Marmora se retiró del castillo sin muchas ceremonias además de un breve intercambio de palabras, explicar uno de sus planes y dejar en claro que, si alguno necesitaba del otro, no dudaran en contactarlos.

A estas alturas, los paladines ya estaban acostumbrados a despedir a Keith y no verlo por días enteros, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Shiro se quedaba prácticamente solo. Keith y Shiro eran mejores amigos, Allura y Coran se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo que también podían ser catalogados como “mejores amigos”, Hunk, Pidge y Lance eran un trío inseparable, por ello cuando Keith se iba, Lance no podía evitar preocuparse por Shiro.

Y siempre había intentado distraerlo un poco, ayudarlo a no estar solo, así que esa vez no sería la excepción. A pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Coran y Allura fueron los primeros en retirarse del lugar, dijeron que tenían que ver cosas del castillo y planear otras cosas diplomáticas para reclutar más planetas en la coalición.

—Lance, Pidge y yo vamos a tratar de hacerle unas mejoras a mi león, ¿Vienes? —preguntó Hunk, con emoción en su voz y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No, creo que voy a entrenar un poco —lo rechazó Lance, devolviéndole la sonrisa— ¿Quieres ayudarme, Shiro? —preguntó, volteando hacia el mayor, quien sonrió ampliamente ante la pregunta.

—Claro, ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere venir? —preguntó a Hunk y Pidge.

—Por muy divertido que suene ser golpeado por Shiro, paso, voy con Pidge a modificar los leones —respondió Hunk y ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el hangar.

—Y solo quedaron dos, entonces, vamos hacia la sala de entrenamiento —señaló Lance, antes de empezar a caminar.

Shiro hizo un sonido de afirmación antes de comenzar a seguir al de ojos azules.

Al llegar a la sala el moreno se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos llevaba puesta la armadura, probablemente no deberían entrenar sin la armadura puesta, menos sin un Bayard.

—Mm ¿Quieres ir a tu habitación…?

—¿Qué? —interrumpió Shiro, sonrojándose violentamente.

—¿…por tu armadura? —finalizó Lance.

—Oh, sí, seguro, lo siento, yo… —Shiro comenzó a rascar su nuca, sus mejillas ahora en un tono rosa, pero la vergüenza todavía ahí.

—Está bien, yo tampoco tengo la mía, debería ir por el resto de ella —dijo Lance, tratando de hacer la situación un poco menos incómoda.

—¿Por qué tienes puesto esto? —preguntó el mayor, acercándose a Lance antes de colocar la punta de su dedo índice en el pecho del moreno.

Lance rodó los ojos y después con una de sus manos descubrió un lado de su cuello.

—Alguien se ensañó con mi cuello anoche —dijo, riendo ligeramente.

Shiro retiró su mano de Lance, como si quemara.

—Lo siento —susurró el paladín negro.

—Está bien, no me molesta —aceptó el menor, con una sonrisa en los labios que Shiro le devolvió.

Lance se retiró hacia su habitación para colocarse la armadura, al volver a la sala de entrenamientos Shiro todavía no volvía, así que decidió estirar un poco.

Cuando el mayor regresó, con lo que se encontró fue con Lance haciendo un split perfecto e inclinando su cuerpo hacia la derecha, sosteniendo la punta de su pie, con la espalda derecha y un rostro lleno de concentración.

Y Shiro sabía que esa no era la primera vez que veía al paladín hacer estiramientos, y sabía que su compañero de equipo era bastante hermoso, pero nunca creyó que el de ojos azules sentiría algo parecido por él, después de todo siempre coqueteaba con mujeres… o extraterrestres que estéticamente tenían una figura femenina al menos, Shiro no estaba seguro de poder llamarlas mujeres.  

Le gustaba Lance, de eso estaba seguro y estaba igualmente seguro de que salir con el moreno era una muy mala idea, porque como él mismo lo había dicho la noche anterior, podían morir en esa batalla, pero se había permitido ser egoísta y se permitió al menos dormir con el menor, pero había sido una mala decisión, porque ahora que sabía cómo era besarlo, tener su cuerpo. Era haberse privado de algo toda su vida y ahora saber que eso estaba a su alcance y más que eso, también Lance lo deseaba a él.

Se sacudió esos pensamientos y caminó hacia Lance.

—Muy bien, ¿Quieres practicar defensa personal? —preguntó el mayor, porque solo quería una excusa para poder estar cerca del menor.

 

Lance tenía que ser sincero, entrenar servía, había logrado luchar contra dos robots al mismo tiempo y cuando luchó contra Shiro pudo derribarlo una vez, sí, él fue derribado seis veces, pero ¡Había logrado derribar a Shiro una vez!

—Gracias por ayudarme a entrenar —dijo Lance y retirándose el casco.

—Cuando quieras —respondió Shiro.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia sus habitaciones. Lance tenía que darse una ducha, después tenía que lavar la armadura y probablemente no saldría de su habitación por el resto del día hasta que se secara el traje, así su habitación explosionara no saldría sin algo que le cubriera el cuello.

La habitación de Lance estaba antes que la de Shiro, así que ambos pararon frente a la puerta. El moreno colocó una de sus manos en el hombro del mayor y le sonrió.

—¿Qué tal sabe la derrota, Shiro? —preguntó el de ojos azules.

—¿Perdón? —Shiro se veía notablemente sorprendido.

—Te derribé, ¿Qué tal se siente perder? —Lance rio.

—Me derribaste una vez —señaló Shiro.

—Pero te derribé —puntualizó el menor.

—No puedes decir que ganaste por derribarme una vez si yo te derribé seis —se quejó Shiro.

—Aw, eres un mal perdedor —se buró Lance.

—Repito, no perdí ante ti si solo me derribaste una vez…

Lance sonrió y se acercó a Shiro. Pasó uno de sus pies detrás de los de Shiro, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y después lo empujó con la mano que no estaba sosteniendo el casco.

—¿Qué tal? Dos veces —dijo Lance antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas— ¿Ves? Ahora estás a mis pies —el moreno movió las cejas— ¿No? ¿Y qué tal “has caído por mi”?

—Muy gracioso, Lance, ahora ayúdame a levantarme —Shiro suspiró cansado.

—Lo siento —Lance sostuvo la mano que Shiro le había tendido para que lo ayudara a pararse.

—Yo lo siento —dijo Shiro antes de tomar a Lance del antebrazo y tirar de él.

El menor perdió el balance y cayó sobre el paladín negro.

—Creo que tú has caído por mi —dijo el mayor antes de reír a carcajadas.

Lance observó el rostro de Shiro, verlo reír ahora era su cosa favorita, no tenía duda de eso. Tragó saliva y se lamió los labios, Shiro dejó de reír y le sonrió. Esa sonrisa había estado en su rostro todo el día y le lucía realmente bien. El mayor se removió para ponerse de pie, pero Lance seguía sobre él, no se había movido y tampoco se quería mover.

—Totalmente —respondió el moreno antes de juntar sus labios con los de Shiro.

Shiro no tardó en devolverle el beso con entusiasmo. Su lengua jugando con la de Lance, sus manos en la cintura del menor, apretando quizá un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. Probablemente habría marcas rojas ahí más tarde.

Después de un par de minutos Lance recordó que se encontraban en el pasillo y se obligó a separarse más que nada porque ahí había cámaras y si a Coran se le ocurría revisarlas quizá entendería que lo que tenía en el cuerpo no eran precisamente moretones por entrenar.

Lance se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia su habitación, se adentró, giró para ver a Shiro, quien aún estaba en el piso y lo veía fijamente, con los labios rojos y una sonrisa.

—Hasta luego —se despidió, antes de que la puerta se cerrara frente a él.

 

Lance despertó sin estar seguro de la hora, pero tenía el presentimiento de que todavía era temprano, al parecer se había dormido después de darse un baño y sus compañeros de equipo no lo habían despertado para ir a comer, así que ahora tenía hambre.

Buscó el bodysuit, ya estaba limpio y seco, se lo colocó y después se puso encima tan solo la bata y las pantuflas. Salió de su habitación y caminó con pasos lentos hacia la cocina. El castillo estaba en completo silencio.

Al llegar a la cocina apenas y pudo reprimir un grito al darse cuenta de que Shiro se encontraba ahí, sentado en la mesa, comiendo goo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Lance.

Shiro tenía la boca llena, así que tan solo levantó una ceja y después movió su cuchara.

—Pero ¿A esta hora? ¿Qué hora es, para empezar? —preguntó el moreno, pasando su muñeca sobre sus ojos, tratando de adaptarse a la luz en la cocina.

—Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana —respondió Shiro después de tragar.

Lance soltó un pequeño sonido que asimilaba un gruñido.

—Deberías dormir —puntualizó, caminando hacia donde se encontraban los platos.

—Mm… si pudiera dormir lo haría —fue la respuesta de Shiro.

Lance asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia el dispensador de goo. Sintió una mano en su cintura y el cuerpo de Shiro presionarse contra él.

—¿Puedes servirme un poco más, por favor? —pidió el mayor, casi susurrando en el oído del de ojos azules y, servir comida no es algo que debería estremecerlo, pero al parecer lo hacía.

Lance tragó saliva y asintió, rellenó el plato de Shiro.

—Gracias —murmuró Shiro, esta vez dejando que sus labios se posaran en el lóbulo de Lance y después dejó que sus labios se deslizaran hasta su nuca, donde plantó un ligero beso. Lo soltó y regresó a su lugar.

Lance posó sus dedos en el lugar donde Shiro lo besó, se sonrojó ligeramente y se sirvió goo. Caminó hacia donde Shiro se encontraba sentado y sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó en las piernas del mayor. Dos podían jugar ese juego.  

Lance comenzó a comer como si realmente no se sintiera avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo. Las piernas de Shiro eran bastante cómodas, debía admitir. Lance sintió cómo una de las manos de Shiro rodeaba su cintura y su corazón comenzó a Latir a toda velocidad. Se removió y giró lo necesario para poder encarar al mayor. El brazo de Shiro se aferró más a la cintura de Lance y después comenzó a mover su mano, acariciándolo al tiempo que colaba su mano debajo de la bata.

Los ojos de Shiro bajaron un momento y se posaron en los labios de Lance. Después volvieron a fijarse en aquellos ojos azules. El moreno se lamió los labios y se inclinó hacia el paladín negro.

Entonces la el sonido de unos pasos hicieron que el menor diera un pequeño salto en las piernas del mayor, después se alejó de Shiro lo más rápido que pudo, justo al tiempo en el que Hunk entraba a la cocina.

El paladín amarillo frunció el ceño al ver a su mejor amigo y a su líder en la cocina.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Hunk, sin quitar ese rostro lleno de disgusto. Hunk no era una persona de mañanas, eso Lance lo sabía de sobra.

—No me despertaron para cenar y tenía hambre —se quejó Lance.

—Oh, no, fui a tu cuarto, pero estabas noqueado, supuse que estabas cansado porque antier y ayer te sobre esforzaste, has estado entrenando mucho, lo siento, debí despertarte, aun así —el rostro de Hunk reflejaba genuina preocupación.

—No, está bien, gracias, necesitaba dormir —aceptó Lance.

—Bueno, ahora sal de mi cocina, voy a tratar de hacer una receta con los nuevos ingredientes, por eso me desperté temprano —dijo el de ojos castaños antes de arremangarse la camisa y caminar hacia el lavadero para enjuagarse las manos.

—En un momento —asintió Lance, dando rápidas cucharadas al resto de su goo hasta que el plato quedó limpio, faltaban un par de horas para el desayuno y quería tener algo en el estómago por ese par de horas. Dejó su plato en el lavatrastos y caminó hacia Hunk para poder observar mejor los ingredientes que estaban sobre la mesa— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —ofreció.

—No, estoy buen, muchas gracias —dijo Hunk, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro— pero si quieres ayudar con algo, saca a Shiro de mi cocina, la última vez que estuvo aquí solo terminó quemando la comida.

—Seguro, te veo en el desayuno entonces —se despidió el moreno antes de girar en sus talones para encarar a Shiro— ¿Nos vamos?

Shiro rodó los ojos, pero asintió y comenzó a seguir al de ojos azules fuera de la cocina.

—El desayuno es a las ocho, ¿Quieres ir a dormir? —preguntó Lance, girándose hacia Shiro.

—Si pudiera dormir, estaría dormido —repitió Shiro.

Lance se giró y tomó la mano de Shiro. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del mayor y después comenzó a besarlo.

—Sabes a goo —alcanzó a decir Lance antes de volver a plantarle un beso a Shiro.

Como el día anterior, Shiro tampoco se resistió, sino que le regresó el beso. Comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hasta que Lance estuvo contra la pared y continuaron besándose lentamente.

Las piernas de Lance temblaban, Hunk estaba en la cocina a tan poca distancia que lo podía escuchar moviendo los trastes. Estaban en el pasillo, un lugar bastante expuesto, existía la posibilidad de que Coran o alguien más llegara y los viera besándose, pero la luz tenue del pasillo y el cuerpo de Shiro contra el suyo le decían que valía totalmente la pena ser descubiertos, siempre y cuando el mayor no dejara de besarlo. Finalmente, una de esas veces que se separaron para respirar, Lance habló.

—¿Quieres ir a acostarte y dormir? —el menor recargó su rostro en el hombro del paladín negro.

—Te lo dije, si pudiera dormir…

—Te pregunto si quieres ir a acostarte conmigo —interrumpió el moreno—, puedo ser la cuchara grande o pequeña, a mí no me importa…

Shiro observó fijamente a Lance y después asintió despacio. En realidad, a estas alturas ya no podía ni quería alejarse del paladín y lo más importante, no lo haría. No se alejaría de Lance si podía evitarlo.

—Bien, entonces vamos —dijo Lance, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Sujetó la mano del mayor y comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia las habitaciones, sus pasos apenas y hacían eco en el pasillo vacío y podía escucharse el ligero murmullo que desprendían los cristales, como los sonidos que se escuchan en una casa, aunque esté vacía, llenando el silencio. El repiqueteo constante de las manecillas del reloj, el zumbido del refrigerador… ese pequeño murmullo de los cristales lo hacían recordar su casa, porque el espacio era tan silencioso…

Llegaron hasta la habitación de Shiro y el mayor abrió la puerta para que ambos pudieran pasar. Lance esta vez no dudó ni un momento antes de caminar hacia la cama, descalzarse y subirse en esta.

Shiro sonrió, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y caminó hacia Lance.

—Entonces ¿Quieres ser la cuchara chiquita o…? —comenzó a preguntar el menor.

Pero no necesito terminar de formular la pregunta porque el paladín negro subió a su cama, se colocó detrás del moreno y rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos. En la misma posición en la que habían estado dos días antes y en la misma posición en la que habían tenido sexo la segunda vez.

— La grande entonces —dijo Lance una vez que se encontró rodeado por Shiro.

Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, sin embargo, no se sentía nervioso, de hecho, se sentía tranquilo, como si ese fuera el lugar que le correspondía por derecho, dejó salir un largo suspiro y se acomodó, colocando su espalda contra el pecho del paladín negro.

Shiro colocó su mentón en el hombro del de ojos azules y Lance giró el rostro lo suficiente para plantar un beso en la mejilla de Shiro. Un beso bastante incómodo, pero un beso, al fin y al cabo.

Shiro se removió en la cama y giró a Lance apenas lo suficiente para poder besarlo en los labios. Su pulgar acariciaba la cintura del menor mientras que Lance jugaba con el cabello del de ojos grises y deslizaba sus largos dedos acariciando su nuca.

Se besaron lentamente, disfrutando del silencio, el tiempo, la tranquilidad y poco después ambos cedieron ante el cansancio y se quedaron dormidos.

Despertaron cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Lance se estiró y trató de acomodarse mejor contra el pecho de Shiro, quien dejó escapar un suspiro que hizo cosquillas en la nuca del menor. Shiro apretó más a Lance contra su cuerpo y Lance dejó escapar un sonido que asimilaba un maullido mientras se dejaba hacer.

El sonido volvió a hacerse presente y Lance despertó de golpe, porque alguien estaba tocando la puerta y él estaba en la habitación de Shiro y definitivamente no tenía una explicación heterosexual para estar recostado en la cama, en los brazos del paladín negro.

Lance trató de levantarse, pero Shiro apretó aún más el agarre y soltó un ligero gruñido.

—10 minutos más —murmuró Shiro, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

—Shiro, alguien está tocando la puerta —informó Lance, tratando de liberarse.

Shiro Levantó la cabeza y fijó la vista en la puerta.

—Yo no escucho nada, tal vez estás siendo paranoico —comentó Shiro, dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada una vez más.

—Que no… —respondió Lance, dudando ahora acerca de lo que había creído escuchar, cuando la puerta sonó de nuevo.

Shiro se sobresaltó ante el sonido.

—Te dije —susurró Lance, por fin liberándose de los (absolutamente atractivos) brazos de Shiro.

El menor se levantó de la cama y pensó en si con tan solo cubrirse con las cobijas bastaba para hacerse un buen escondite, pero terminó por dirigir sus pasos hacia el baño, Shiro se encontraba parado junto a la puerta, listo para abrirla apenas Lance estuviera listo.

Lance cerró la puerta del baño y poco después pudo escuchar murmullos del otro lado de la puerta, Shiro hablando con otra persona. El de ojos azules casi podía jurar que se trataba de Coran, pero no estaba seguro del todo. Hubo silencio en la habitación y no mucho después se abrió la puerta del baño. Lance dejó salir un pequeño grito, que, digan lo que digan los demás, fue bastante masculino, pero se tranquilizó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que solo se trataba de Shiro.

El mayor colocó su mano en la cintura de Lance y lo atrajo para besarlo. El baño no era un lugar muy romántico, pero considerando que ya habían _estrenado_ la ducha, en realidad no importaba. Lance tenía muy buenos recuerdos en ese baño ¿Está bien?

—Era Coran, dice que Hunk ya preparó el desayuno y nos está esperando, me dijo que nos dirigiéramos al comedor apenas salieras del baño —dijo Shiro, tratando de evitar reír ante la cara de Lance, la cual probablemente había puesto él un minuto atrás, cuando Coran había pronunciado las palabras que él acababa de repetir.

El rostro de Lance se enrojeció furiosamente y después enterró su nariz en el cuello de Shiro. _Vergüenza_ no estaba ni cerca para describir lo que sentía.

—No creo que le diga a los demás, si eso te preocupa —comentó Shiro, acariciando la espalda del moreno.

—Tampoco creo que le diga a nadie, pero eso no evita sentirme avergonzado al saber que él sabe —murmuró Lance.

Shiro asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Lance siguiéndolo de cerca.

Al llegar al comedor, todas las miradas se clavaron sobre ellos dos, todos se encontraban en la mesa y parecía que sí los estaban esperando puesto que los platos estaban llenos de comida que se veía intacta.

—¿En dónde estabas? —preguntó Hunk, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento, hermano, me quedé dormido —Se disculpó Lance, rascando su nuca y tomando asiento junto al de ojos castaños.

Shiro no tardó en posicionarse en el asiento frente a Lance, sin decir ni una palabra a modo de excusa.

La mirada de Pidge se clavó en el rostro de Lance y después se dirigió hacia Shiro, para después volver a fijarse en el rostro de Lance. Una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro y después clavó su mirada en su comida.

Lance decidió ignorarla y hundió su cuchara en su plato. La comida tenía una textura gelatinosa, además se transparentaba y era de un color azul bastante bonito. El moreno se estiró en su asiento y uno de sus pies golpeó accidentalmente lo que probablemente era uno de los pies de Shiro. Lance pensó en alejar su pie y disculparse, pero esa tarea fue impedida, puesto que Shiro atrapó ese pie entre los suyos.

Lance levantó la mirada, el mayor parecía estar entretenido con su comida, pero su rostro tenía dibujado una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. El de ojos azules sonrió ligeramente también antes de clavar su vista en su propio plato y comenzar a comer, nuevamente dejando escapar un par de gemidos ante el sabor.

—Hunk, deberías casarte conmigo —comentó Lance y uno de los pies de Shiro lo golpeó, como a modo de reproche, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

—No gracias, ya he sido tu compañero de cuarto y tú eres muy mandón, “Hunk, pon tu ropa sucia en el cesto”, “Hunk, no dejes tus zapatos en la entrada”, “Hunk, tiende tu cama”, paso totalmente de eso, no necesito que actúes como mi madre —bromeó el paladín amarillo tratando de imitar la voz del de ojos azules y con una sonrisa en su rostro que iba de oreja a oreja.

Lance rodó los ojos.

—Si no quieres que te trate como una mamá, no actúes como un niño —respondió Lance, antes de dejar salir una pequeña risa.

Continuaron comiendo mientras Pidge y Hunk se quejaban de lo _insoportable_ que era Lance, siempre con un tono de burla y bastante cariño, porque ambos sabían que esa pequeña muestra de afecto maternal que les proporcionaba Lance era una de las pocas razones por las que no habían subido a sus leones, fijado el curso hacia la tierra y acelerado a tal velocidad que el impacto de los leones en la tierra formaría un segundo y tercer gran cañón. 

Al terminar de comer, Coran se ofreció a lavar los trastes, así que se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina. Lance sentía ganas de pasar tiempo con sus amigos, así que decidió unirse a ellos para ver qué eran esas modificaciones que le estaban haciendo a sus leones.

Y sí, ellos trataron de explicar lo que esas modificaciones eran, pero la verdad es que Lance no había acabado de entender del todo.

—¿Aún no has lavado tu camisa? —preguntó Pidge, bastante casual— todavía tienes el uniforme, lo cual es un poco extraño, porque lo llevas, pues… debajo de la bata —señaló.

—Es porque voy a ir a entrenar un poco más tarde —se excusó Lance, jugando con una de las piezas que había sobre la mesa.

—¿Con Shiro? —preguntó Hunk, sin despegar la vista de lo que estaba atornillando.

Las mejillas de Lance se enrojecieron ligeramente y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, voy a pedirle que me ayude a entrenar —comentó, cuando notó que tanto Hunk como Lance tenían los ojos clavados en su trabajo y probablemente no lo habían visto asentir.

En ese momento tanto el paladín amarillo como el verde dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y fijaron su vista en Lance.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el de ojos azules ante el repentino cambio de ambiente.

—Has… estado pasando bastante tiempo con Shiro —puntualizó Hunk.

—Lo sé, hay veces en las que pienso lo feliz que sería mi yo que estudiaba en Garrison, si supiera que en el futuro iba a estar aquí, en el espacio, con sus dos mejores amigos, su, en aquel momento rival y su héroe, todos, viviendo bajo el mismo techo, en una nave castillo pilotada por magia de una raza de extraterrestres de la que solo quedan dos sobrevivientes, hasta donde sabemos —dijo Lance, sonriendo ampliamente y con el rostro iluminado por la felicidad.

—A lo que Hunk se refiere es que has estado babeando por Shiro más que de costumbre —comentó Pidge, ajustándose las gafas.

—Sí bueno, me gusta Shiro —confesó Lance, con las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido.

Hunk se congeló ante la confesión. Pidge simplemente se limitó a sonreír de Lado con una expresión en el rostro que decía “Siempre lo supe” y probablemente también decía “Sé mucho más de lo que quieres creer que sé”.

—No te hagas el sorprendido, han estado molestándome al respecto desde Garrison, como cuando coloqué el poster y ustedes se la pasaban llamándolo mi novio —se quejó el de ojos azules.

—¡Pero siempre lo negabas! —señaló Hunk, negando con la cabeza— Lance, estoy muy feliz por ti, ¿Le has dicho algo? ¿Te confesaste? —preguntó.

—Pero claro que desde luego que por supuesto que no —recitó Lance, ahora él negaba con la cabeza— Shiro apenas está aceptando pasar tiempo junto a mí, entrenando y eso, ¿Crees que voy a arruinar eso confesando que me gusta desde Garrison?

—Pues por la manera en la que lo vez no creo que él no sepa… aunque ustedes dos son bastante despistados, probablemente no sabe —aceptó Hunk, fijando de nuevo su vista en las herramientas— sabía que en realidad sí te gustaba —susurró el moreno.

Estuvieron en el hangar por un par de horas más hasta que Hunk determinó que ya era hora de comer. Y sí, el estómago de los otros dos paladines indicaba lo mismo.

Hunk se adelantó para ir a preparar la comida y la verdad es que esta era la primera vez que Lance se sentía nervioso cerca de Pidge, pero es que la mujer no dejaba de verlo con ese rostro que decía _“Sé muchas cosas más que tú”_. Y sí, Lance estaba consiente de eso, el de ojos azules estaba muy lejos de saber todo lo que Pidge sabía, pero esta vez no era con respecto a cosas tecnológicas, científicas o todo aquello en lo que Pidge era experta.

—Entonces, Lance… —comenzó a hablar el paladín verde.

—Bueno, Pidge, tengo que ir a ponerme el resto del uniforme, de todas formas, ya es tarde para seguir usando mi bata de dormir, te veo en el comedor —se excusó el moreno y comenzó a trotar lejos de Pidge sin atreverse a mirar la reacción de su compañera.

Mantuvo ese pequeño trote hasta llegar a su habitación, se quitó la bata y se colocó la parte de arriba de su armadura, caminó hasta su baño y bajó el cuello de tortuga. Sí, probablemente estaría usando el _bodysuit_ por al menos un par de días más. La vista que le proporcionaba el espejo lo hizo sonreír como un lunático. Rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y comenzó a balancearse, sintiéndose repentinamente feliz.

Bien, ya era hora de comer. El moreno salió del baño, echó una rápida mirada alrededor para asegurarse de que no necesitara nada de ahí antes de salir y tras decidir que no y poner su celular a cargar, salió de su cuarto.

—¡Lance! —exclamó una voz detrás de él.

El de ojos azules giró en sus talones para encarar a la persona detrás de él. La sonrisa volvía a hacerse presente en su rostro.

—¡Hola, Shiro! —saludó.

—No te había visto en horas —comentó Shiro, caminando con paso rápido hacia el moreno hasta quedar frente a él.

Una de las cosas favoritas de Lance, era que el paladín negro siempre se paraba muy cerca de él. Como… demasiado cerca. Podían estar en un enorme cuarto con mucho espacio para poder poner entre ellos, pero de una u otra forma el mayor siempre terminaba parándose tan cerca que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban. De hecho, en muchas ocasiones sí que sus cuerpos se tocaban. Sus brazos generalmente quedaban presionados uno contra el otro, desde el hombro hasta el codo.

—Estaba con Pidge y Hunk —informó el menor, cambiando su peso de cuerpo, de sus talones a la punta de sus pies y viceversa— hacen modificaciones a los leones y, bueno, los estuve… supervisando —porque supervisando era una bonita forma de decir que no hizo nada y solo los vio trabajar— ¿Dónde estuviste tú? —preguntó, ahora jugando el caco que se encontraba entre sus manos. Se sentía nervioso, pero no precisamente por la presencia de Shiro, sino porque tan solo quería colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besarlo un poco.

—Estaba en mi león, pasado tiempo de calidad —contestó, sonriendo.

—Vamos, no necesitas pasar más tiempo de calidad con él, tu león te ama, digo _¿Quién no podría?_ —y sí, eso último no debía decirlo en voz alta, estúpido filtro cerebro-boca, solo tenía un trabajo y la verdad es que no lo estaba haciendo bien.

Se mordió la lengua ligeramente y fijó la vista en un punto en el piso. Había una mancha que parecía de grasa de motor ahí, tenía que limpiarla. Y oh, su rostro nunca había estado tan caliente.

Una de las manos de Shiro se colocó en su antebrazo.

¿Con qué podría quitar esa mancha? ¿Coran tendría algo para eso? Tallando fuerte tal vez. La mano de Shiro se deslizó lentamente hacia arriba y llegó hacia su hombro. ¿Había cepillos para tallar? ¿Un viejo cepillo dental? Definitivamente él no usaría el suyo. Los dedos de Shiro comenzaron a acariciar con delicadeza el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Lance.

La verdad es que no podía sentir mucho porque la armadura no lo dejaba, pero sabía lo que Shiro hacía y su cuerpo se encargaba de hacérselo notar, como algo psicológico, como rascarse al pensar en cosas que pican, o sentir un cosquilleo e imaginar que es una araña. El menor tembló ante el tacto frío de los dedos metálicos de Shiro contra su cuello, porque eso sí que podía sentirlo, Shiro jugaba con el borde de su traje y rosaba la piel expuesta bajo su mentón.

No mucho después de eso sintió como el mayor tiraba del cuello de su traje, revelándole varios chupetones que él mismo había hecho. Shiro contuvo la respiración ante aquella vista. Dejó salir el aire poco a poco.

Lance ahora veía fijamente la pared, con el rostro aún rojo, a pesar de que comenzaba a desvanecerse. El menor ladeó la cabeza, no sabiendo bien si lo hacía para que Shiro pudiera ver mejor o porque, de hecho, parte de él quería sentir de nuevo esos labios contra su cuello. Probablemente ambas cosas.

Y la verdad es que Shiro ni siquiera tuvo que detenerse a pensarlo. Acercó su rostro al cuello de Lance y colocó un beso que hizo temblar las piernas del de ojos azules. Dejó caer su casco y se sostuvo de los brazos de Shiro, porque si no se sostenía, se caería. Sobre todo, porque Shiro ahora estaba acariciando con la punta de su nariz el espacio que comprendía desde su cuello hasta detrás de su oreja. Volvió a colocar otro beso y Lance no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño sonido que asimilaba un maullido. Las manos de Shiro se afirmaron en la esbelta cintura de Lance.

 _Gracias al cielo_ , pensó Lance, porque sus manos estaban temblando ligeramente y no confiaba en ellas para sostener su peso.

Shiro separó su rostro del cuello de Lance y observó fijamente el rostro del menor. Más específicamente, sus labios. Los observó por un par de segundos antes de decidir que le daba igual que estuvieran a medio pasillo ¿Cuándo le había importado eso? Nunca, ¿Por qué debía importarle ahora? Acercó su rostro al de Lance y posó sus labios contra los suaves labios del más bajo.

Lance cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación del beso. Subió sus brazos hacia los hombros de Shiro y rodeó su cuello. El mayor rompió el beso y lamió el labio inferior de Lance, quien dejó salir otro pequeño sonido parecido al que había hecho no hacía mucho. Después profundizó el beso y, claro que Lance lo correspondió. Nunca podría no corresponderle un beso a Shiro.

El rostro de Shiro raspaba contra su piel, indicando que su barba comenzaba a crecer nuevamente. Se besaron por un largo rato, hasta que el estómago de Lance hizo un pequeño ruido, exigiéndole comida. Porque esas no eran mariposas en el estómago, eso era 100% hambre. Al separarse, un sonido bastante obsceno hizo hecho en las paredes vacías del castillo, pero a Lance no podía importarle menos, porque, bueno, no había nadie.

—Espero que Hunk haya preparado de nuevo lo que hizo en la mañana —habló Lance, agachándose para recoger su casco.

Al dar la vuelta notó como el mayo daba un pequeño salto y fijaba la vista hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el comedor, de manera bastante sospechosa y Lance estaba seguro de que le había estado viendo el trasero cuando se agachó por el casco. Y Lance pensó que ¿Por qué no? Que se jodan las leyes de la decencia, su madre había criado hijos llenos de hormonas, por eso estaba llena de nietos.

Así que volvió a acercarse a Shiro, rodeó su cuello con uno de sus brazos, tomó la mano izquierda de Shiro y la colocó sobre su trasero, guiando su mano para que le diera un pequeño apretón.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Las pupilas de Shiro se dilataron ligeramente y Lance estaba seguro de que, sí, a le gustaba. Y como Verónica y él habían visto probablemente todas las películas de romance que existían, él sabía que ahora era cuando la chica sexy dejaba al protagonista con… pues, _ganas_. Así que sonrió coquetamente, se separó de Shiro y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor, quizá cantoneando un poco la cadera, para que Shiro apreciara la vista.

Lance llegó al comedor y se sentó Junto a Pidge, quien estaba ocupada revisando su celular. Los platos aún estaban vacíos, así que esta vez había llegado a tiempo.

—Tardaste mucho en cambiarte —hizo notar la menor del grupo, tecleando algo en su celular y después poniéndolo sobre la mesa. Probablemente hablaba con Matt.

—No tenía prisa —respondió Lance, sonriendo al ver que Hunk y Coran entraban en el comedor con las bandejas en las manos.

—¿Dónde está Shiro? —se quejó Hunk, notando que faltaba un integrante del equipo.

—La última vez que lo vi, estaba en el hangar del león negro —informó Allura, observando a los ratones, los cuales correteaban sobre la mesa, como si jugaran a las atrapadas.

—Aquí estoy, lamento la demora —habló Shiro, desde la entrada al comedor.

El paladín negro tomó asiento junto a Allura. Hunk les sirvió de comer y sin mucha ceremonia comenzaron a llenar sus estómagos. Lance alabó la comida de Hunk, porque, sinceramente, cuando volvieran a la tierra extrañaría esos platillos, quizá podían llevar un poco de esas especies y ver si crecían.

Hunk podría escribir un libro y así como la gente bromeaba con materiales imposibles de conseguir, como _“Un cuerno de unicornio”_ y cosas por el estilo, cuando Hunk podría poner cosas como “Necesitamos ingredientes fáciles, dos cucharadas de polvo de _scaultrite_ , una _zanahoria rosa_ de _Olkari_ (no eran zanahorias, pero de cierta manera a Lance le parecían, aunque la forma era más bien la del jengibre, pero le daba igual, eso era una zanahoria y punto) y luego tenías que hervir todo usando cristales salidos de un _Balmera_ para que la cocción sea perfecta.

—Shiro, has estado sonriendo mucho ¿Algo bueno pasó con tu león? —preguntó la Alteana, sonriéndole al paladín negro.

Shiro dirigió su vista hacia Lance de manera involuntaria y su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más.

—Sí, el vínculo entre mi león y yo es más fuerte que nunca —respondió el mayor, fijando rápidamente su vista en Allura.

—¡Me alegra escuchar eso! —gritó Allura con excitación, al mismo tiempo que daba un aplauso con sus manos y sonreía mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Al terminar de comer Hunk le preguntó a Lance si quería ir con ellos, pero Lance se negó amablemente, diciéndoles que iría a entrenar.

 

Lance estiró los brazos e inclinó su cuerpo hacia la derecha.

—¿Quieres empezar con defensa personal o te ayudo con tu puntería? —preguntó el menor, repitiendo el movimiento de antes, pero esta vez inclinándose hacia la izquierda.

Shiro golpeó su mentón con su dedo índice un par de veces, como considerando sus opciones.

—No creo necesitar mejorar mi puntería, después de todo siempre peleo cuerpo a cuerpo —respondió el paladín negro.

—Bien, pues entonces yo no necesito aprender defensa personal porque yo siempre uso el rifle —dijo el de ojos azules, llevando sus manos hacia su cadera su echando su mitad superior hacia atrás.

—Necesitas aprender defensa personal, ¿Qué pasa si están cerca? ¿O si pierdes tu Bayard? ¿O qué tal si…?

—¿Qué tal si el enemigo está lejos? —interrumpió el moreno— Además, ya tienes tu Bayard, deberías usarlo de vez en cuando… y yo tengo una espada, claro que necesito practicar defensa personal —sentenció el menor.

Shiro asintió con la cabeza sonrió ligeramente.

—Entonces primero puntería y después defensa personal —aceptó el mayor.

Lance sonrió abiertamente antes de materializar su Bayard y ofrecérselo a Shiro.

—Bien.

 

En su defensa, Lance se había contenido lo más que pudo, lo cual habían sido como cinco segundos, porque Shiro estaba disparando _mal_ , ¿Cómo? No sabía, pero algo estaba haciendo mal porque no daba en el blanco y la forma en la que sostenía el arma tampoco le convencía ¿Quizá tenía problemas para sostenerlo por su prótesis? Así que tras decir varios _“No, así no”_ , se acercó hacia el mayor y lo rodeó en lo que parecía un abrazo, pero oye, solo lo estaba haciendo para posicionar bien el cuerpo de Shiro y enseñarle cómo se hacía.

Y Shiro disparó y dio casi en el blanco mientras Lance lo sostenía en posición y después volvió a disparar, acertando en el centro del círculo y Lance entonces se colocó de puntitas, se colgó de él y plantó un beso en la mejilla del mayor. Y sí, ya lo había dicho, se contuvo lo más que pudo.

Después de eso el moreno lo soltó y Shiro dio un par de disparos más, los cuales estuvieron muy cerca del blanco, pero tan solo otro dio exactamente en el medio.

Pero la verdad es que Shiro había actuado bastante peor durante el entrenamiento de defensa personal.

—¿Ves? No puedes liberarte de mi poderoso agarre —se jactó Lance, levantando los brazos en señal de victoria.

—¿Y por qué querría liberarme? —preguntó Shiro levantando una de sus cejas— tienes tus piernas alrededor de mi cuello.

El rostro de Lance se tornó rojo y se levantó de golpe.

—Se supone que me ayudes a entrenar —balbuceó el menor, haciendo un ligero puchero.

—Sí, lo siento —se disculpó el mayor, colocándose en posición de batalla una vez más.

Ambos comenzaron a entrenar más seriamente, pero eso no evitó que de vez en cuando ocurrieran _accidentes_ , como cuando ambos caían y se quedaban más tiempo del necesario sobre el cuerpo del otro. O cuando Shiro levantó el cuerpo de Lance sobre sus hombros y dio un par de pequeñas vueltas mientras el menor reía. Y la verdad es que habían terminado jugando como idiotas y hubieran seguido jugando si Allura no hubiera llegado a entrenar con los androides.

Entonces Lance se excusó, porque siendo sincero, ya se había cansado y sus mejillas ya le dolían de tanto sonreír, así que se encaminó hacia su cuarto para darse una ducha, dejando a Shiro y Allura entrenar.

El de ojos azules nuevamente lavó su uniforme, esto de estar haciendo lavandería todos los días no le encantaba, pero podía vivir con ello. Se dio una ducha rápida y después llenó la bañera para remojarse un rato, quería ir a nadar, pero no se arriesgaría a estar en público con poca ropa.

En realidad, ya no había razón para salir de su cuarto, así que salió de la bañera, se secó y se colocó el pijama. Caminó hasta su cama y se tiró en ella, viendo fijamente el techo de su habitación.

Pasaron un par de horas, o al menos eso le parecía. Rodó de nuevo en su cama, hundiendo el rostro en su almohada. No podía dormir, quería dormir junto a Shiro, como lo había hecho hacía poco, con el cuerpo del mayor presionado contra su espalda y sus brazos rodeando su cintura. Volvió a girar una vez más y finalmente se sentó al borde de esta, mirando fijamente la puerta. Iba a ir con Shiro y no le importaba perder su dignidad.

Se colocó las pantuflas, así como su bata, haciéndole un pequeño nudo para cerrarla y caminó hacia la puerta, pero al abrirla se encontró con Shiro, con el brazo frente a él. Probablemente el mayor había estado a punto de tocar la puerta.

—Yo... Mm… —Shiro llevó su mano hacia su nuca y comenzó a rascarse incómodo.

Lance lo observó fijamente, Shiro había ido a buscarlo. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió la alegría recorrer su cuerpo. Colocó sus manos en la playera de Shiro y tiro de él hacia el interior de su habitación. Sin siquiera decir una palabra, Lance se paró sobre la punta de sus pies y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Shiro. El mayor le correspondió el beso.

El moreno comenzó a caminar en reversa hasta que sintió su cama contra sus piernas, se sentó en esta y rodeó la cintura del mayor con sus brazos, recargando su mejilla su cintura. Dejó salir un fuerte suspiro y se relajó al sentir las manos de Shiro enterrarse en su cabello para acariciarlo.

Lance fijó su vista en el rostro de Shiro y volvió a tirar de él para seguir besándolo, se separó tan solo para acomodarse sobre la cama, Shiro no tardó mucho en seguirlo y posicionar su cuerpo sobre el del menor, sosteniendo su peso con sus codos para no aplastar al de ojos azules.

Los besos eran profundos y el cuerpo de Lance temblaba ligeramente. El menor una de las manos de Shiro hacia donde su bata se encontraba amarrada. Shiro no necesitó que Lance le explicara lo que quería y la desamarró, abriéndola de par en par, después deslió esa misma mano debajo de la camisa de Lance y sí, era su mano derecha. Lance dejó escapar un pequeño grito que logró ahogar.

—Está frío —comentó Lance, sonriendo y volviendo a atrapar los labios de Shiro con los suyos.

—Lance, espera, no tengo… los condones están en… no creí que tú y yo fuéramos a… —Shiro se veía incapaz de terminar sus oraciones, sobre todo porque no quería separarse demasiado de los labios de Lance.

—Está bien —respondió el menor, removiendo lo suficiente como para sacar algo debajo de su colchón— soy alguien bastante entusiasta, compré más de uno —informó, entregándole a Shiro el lubricante y volviendo a buscar algo debajo del colchón, entonces le entregó a Shiro un condón.

Lance se sentó lo suficiente como para deshacerse de su bata y no perdió tiempo para quitarse la camisa tampoco. Pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Shiro y volvió a atraerlo para besarlo.

—Tienes mucha ropa —comentó, presionando una sonrisa contra los labios de Shiro.

El mayor se arrodilló, retiró su chaleco, de deshizo de su suéter y se quitó los guantes, los dejó caer a un lado de la cama y volvió a recostarse sobre el cuerpo de lance, sintiendo el calor del pecho del menor contra el suyo.

Colocó sus manos en la cintura del pijama que Lance tenía puesto y rápidamente tiró tanto de esta como de su bóxer hacia abajo, dejándolo ambas prendas sobre sus rodillas. Levantó las piernas del menor y se deshizo totalmente de su ropa.

Sin separar las piernas del menor colocó ambas a su izquierda y giró al moreno para que su estómago quedara sobre el colchón, solo entonces volvió a separar sus piernas y se posicionó mejor entre estas. Destapó el lubricante y lo vertió sobre sus dedos, los colocó en la entrada del menor y Lance dio un pequeño respingo antes de hundir su rostro en la almohada.

—Eso también está frío —dijo, aunque su voz era apenas audible al ser sofocada por la almohada.

Shiro sonrió y deslizó uno de sus dedos dentro de la entrada de Lance, disfrutando de los gemidos ahogados que provenían del menor. Lance comenzó a mover su cadera y los sonidos que salían de su boca comenzaron a escucharse con más fuerza a pesar de estar siendo sofocados, porque se sentía tan bien cuando su miembro hacía fricción contra el colchón y después sentir los —ahora dos dedos— de Shiro hundirse en él mientras lo preparaba.

Lance escuchó una pequeña risa provenir de Shiro, pero no le importaba, estaba ocupado moviendo su cadera como para prestar atención a esa clase de cosas. Shiro introdujo un tercer dedo y comenzó a repartir besos en la espalda del menor, espalda la cual seguía llena de chupetones y un par de moretones por el entrenamiento, pero podía ver perfectamente la diferencia entre ambos. Se sintió tentado a dejar más marcas en su cuello, pero había visto lo incómodo que Lance estaba vistiendo el traje para ocultarlo, así que se resistió.

Retiró sus dedos del cuerpo del moreno, ganándose un pequeño gruido a modo de protesta. Levantó la cadera de Lance e hizo que el menor clavara sus rodillas en la cama, buscó el condón, bajó el cierre de su pantalón y sin siquiera molestarse en quitárselo completamente, liberó su miembro y lo envolvió con el condón. Tomó de nuevo el lubricante y vertió un poco, siseando al sentir el gel, porque, sí, estaba frío.

Dio un par de masajes a su miembro y poco después se encontraba introduciéndolo en el interior de Lance. Lance dejó escapar un largo gemido y apretó sus manos en puños, sujetándose de la sábana.

—Muévete —pidió Lance, de girando su rostro para poder ver el rostro de Shiro.

Lance no tuvo que repetirlo, Shiro colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cadera de Lance y comenzó a moverse. El menor volvió a enterrar su rostro en la almohada, mordiéndola incluso para tratar de ahogar su voz, aún y con todo eso Shiro podría jurar que lo escucho decir algo que sonaba sospechosamente como _“papi”_ y la verdad es que si le preguntaban no tenía ni idea de por qué, pero lo hizo excitarse un poco más.

Llevó su mano hacia el miembro de Lance y comenzó a masajearlo sin detener su movimiento. No había ni repetido tres veces el movimiento de vaivén que estaba haciendo con su mano cuando Lance llegó al orgasmo con un pequeño grito ronco, temblando y estrechando su entrada.

Shiro dejó escapar un gemido ante la sensación de Lance cerrándose alrededor de él y tan solo pudo dar un par de envestidas más antes de llegar al clímax también.

Las piernas de Lance ya no podían sostener su peso y el menor se dejó caer sobre la cama, separándose de Shiro en el acto, quien con manos temblorosas se retiró el condón y trató de enfocar el cesto de basura, su vista se había vuelto ligeramente borrosa tras uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

—Está junto a la cama —balbuceó Lance, con una de sus mejillas sobre la almohada y la vista fija en el hombre junto a él.

Shiro localizó el cesto y depositó ahí la basura, después se dejó caer junto al menor. Pasó una de sus manos sobre la cintura de Lance y Shiro no recuerda la última vez que se quedó dormido tan rápido, no le importaba estar desnudo junto a Lance, no iba a molestarse en buscar una sábana, no iba a moverse en al menos varias horas. Lo último que sintió fue Lance acurrucándose contra él, colocando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Lance despertó un par de horas después con una sensación asquerosa, el lubricante se sentía incómodo y resbaloso, como si hubieran usado miel para lubricarlo. Su garganta dolía y se sentía exhausto, pero logró salir de la cama y dirigirse al baño. Volvió a darse una rápida ducha, asegurándose de limpiar todo el asqueroso líquido y después procedió a llenar la tina, quería deshacerse un poco de esa pesadez que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Una vez la tina se hubo llenado, se metió en ella, sintiéndose más relajado al estar rodeado por el agua. Se quedó ahí por un buen tiempo, hasta que sus dedos comenzaron a arrugarse, entonces salió de la tina, quitó el tapón y mientras esta se vaciaba él se secó con una toalla aún húmeda, una vez terminó de secarse volvió a colocar la toalla en su lugar y después salió del baño. Sin ni una pizca de pudor, volvió a recostarse en la cama, tomó una sábana y se envolvió junto con Shiro. Recargó su cabeza en el brazo del mayor y volvió a quedarse dormido.

 

El moreno se despertó al sentir como Shiro se removía en la cama.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte —dijo Shiro, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Lance— pero quiero darme un baño, estoy cubierto de sudor.

Lance se sentó en la cama, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, asintió al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

—Adelante, de igual forma tengo que cambiar la sábana —informó Lance y se levantó para buscar una sábana limpia dentro del armario.

Para cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a la cama, el moreno podía escuchar el agua del baño correr. La puerta del baño seguía abierta y sonrió, porque la verdad es que, si alguien no tenía pudor, ese probablemente era el paladín negro.

Arregló la cama y puso la ropa sucia en una esquina, ya lavaría más tarde. Se colocó un bóxer y volvió a hundirse en la comodidad de su cama, aspirando el aroma a limpio de las nuevas prendas.

Shiro salió del baño desnudo, secando su cabello con una toalla, miró fijamente al menor y le sonrió, volvió a entrar en el baño y al salir ya no sostenía la toalla de Lance. Se metió bajo las sábanas junto con Lance y lo abrazó.

Plantó un pequeño beso en la nariz del menor y después se dispuso a dormir. Ambos seguían cansados así que tras un par de minutos de verse fijamente mientras se sonreían, se quedaron dormidos.

 

La alarma del castillo los despertó de golpe. Lance salió rápidamente de la cama y comenzó a colocarse su armadura. A su lado Shiro se vestía rápidamente mientras maldecía una y otra vez. Terminó de colocarse las botas mientas Lance aún se encontraba vistiéndose.

—Voy a mi habitación por mi armadura —informó el mayor.

Lance asintió, terminó de colocarse el cinturón, tomó su casco y salió de su habitación siguiendo a Shiro.

—Rápido, nos vemos afuera —dijo Lance, colocándose el casco.

Shiro asintió y comenzó a correr hacia su habitación.

—¿Shiro acaba de salir de tu habitación? ¿Qué hacía ahí a esta hora? —preguntó Hunk, frunciendo el ceño, antes de colocarse su casco.

—No es el momento para hablar —respondió Lance, corriendo hacia los hangares, seguido de Hunk y Pidge.

Se adentró en el hangar del león rojo, Keith no estaba y cuando Keith no estaba él era quien se encargaba de pilotar su león y Allura tomaba el suyo. Era fantástico porque solo él podía pilotar ambos leones si quería. El león negro generalmente solo respondía a Shiro si Shiro estaba ahí para liderar y de todas formas Keith no quería el león negro, así que sí, básicamente solo él podía pilotar más de uno a su antojo.

Como el león rojo es el más veloz, el primero en llegar a la flota galra fue él, pensó en atacar primero, pero decidió que era mejor idea esperar a los demás, quienes llegaron no mucho después, Shiro incluido.

La nave era enorme, no tanto como la de Zarkon, pero sin duda tenía un tamaño bastante considerable.

—Chicos, hay que formar a Voltron —ordenó Shiro y los cinco paladines se unieron para formar el robot.

La pelea fue rápida y desastrosa. Lance activó la espada, Pidge el escudo, cortaron partes de la nave que comenzaron a hacer explosión. La nave dejó salir los cazas y separaron los leones para poder ir tras los cazas más fácilmente. La nave preparó el cañón. Apuntó hacia Allura mientras la alteana se encontraba ocupada con varios cazas. El cañón disparó y Lance, siendo el más rápido, golpeó, el león de Allura para alejarla del rayo. Sin embargo, la mitad del león de Lance quedó atrapado.

El león dejó de responder, la nave comenzó a preparar el cañón nuevamente. Hunk clavó las uñas de su león en el cañón de la nave, averiándolo, por si eso no era suficiente, Pidge llenó la nave con enredaderas que lo estaban destruyendo todo, Allura congeló varias partes de la nave que eran vitales para hacerla flotar y Shiro atravesó la nave justo donde sabían debía estar quienes pilotaban la nave.

El león rojo logró responder antes de que la explosión los atrapara y los cinco regresaron al castillo. Lance ni siquiera pudo aterrizar bien el león, rojo se dejó caer en el hangar de lado. Lance salió de él con las piernas temblando. Todos los paladines corrían hacia él.

—Allura ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, posando su vista en la alteana.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué me dices de ti? —respondió la alteana, ya a escasos metros del menor.

—Estoy bien, no fue… —pero Lance fue callado por los labios de Shiro. Quien lo besó como si hubiera pensado que esa era la última vez que lo besaría, lo cual no estaba del todo errado, si era sincero, si hubiera sigo un par de tics más lento, el rayo hubiera impactado al león de lleno, pero por suerte solo había impactado contra la mitad inferior de este.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿Crees que porque ya hicimos lo que hicimos ya tienes permiso de morir? —preguntó Shiro con los ojos muy abiertos, como si creyera que lo que acababa de decir fuera verdad.

—¡No! —gritó Lance, negando con la cabeza— claro que no —susurró esta vez.

El de ojos azules estaba sorprendido porque, uno, Shiro lo había besado enfrente de todos, y dos, porque a pesar de que el mayor había tenido cuidado con sus palabras, era bastante obvio que el _“ya hicimos lo que hicimos”_ se refería a sexo. Al menos a él le parecía obvio. Dirigió su mirada hacia los otros paladines —y Coran, quien acababa de unirse— pero lo que lo dejó helado no fue la sorpresa en sus rostros, sino la falta de esta.

Lance aclaró su garganta y bajó la mirada.

—¿Ya sabían? —preguntó a los demás.

—No soy tonta —respondió Pidge, ajustándose los lentes.

—Los ratones me dijeron —confesó Allura avergonzada, mientras los ratones hacían un gesto que parecía indignación ante la alteana acusándolos.

—Yo me encargo de las cámaras —añadió Coran.

—Literalmente hace menos de una hora vi a Shiro salir de tu habitación en plena madrugada —señaló Hunk.

El rostro de Lance no podía haber estado más rojo, se sentía incómodo ante la mirada de todos, por suerte un grito proveniente de la entrada hizo que todos fijaran su atención en alguien más.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi león? —preguntó Keith, corriendo hacia el león rojo— la mitad inferior está chamuscada, ¡Lance!

—¡Hey! No fue mi culpa... bueno, en parte sí, pero, fue un accidente —respondió el de ojos azules, feliz de que la conversación hubiera cambiado.

—¿Quién se confesó primero? —preguntó la menor de los paladines.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Keith, curioso.

—Lance y Shiro se están viendo, quiero saber quien fue el primero en hacer un movimiento —aclaró la mujer.

Lance comenzó a juguetear con su casco.

—Lance fue —aceptó Shiro— pero no voy a dar detalles de nada —sentenció.

—Es todo lo que necesito saber, su vida sexual me tiene sin cuidado —aclaró la mujer, sonriendo.

—Aw, Pidge, que asco, Shiro es básicamente nuestro padre y Lance nuestra madre, no hables de ellos teniendo sexo —pidió Hunk, poniendo una cara de asco.

—Te tengo noticias, Hunk, tus padres tuvieron sexo para traerte al mundo —informó la menor, riendo a carcajadas ante el rostro pálido de Hunk— y Keith, ya escuchaste, Lance fue quien hizo el primer movimiento, paga.

—Ahora mismo no llevo dinero encima, acabo de llegar —se quejó el mitad galra, antes de dirigirle una mirada de odio a Shiro— esperaba más de ti.

—Yo soy quien esperaba más de ti ¿Apostaste sobre mi vida amorosa? —preguntó Shiro, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

—Todos sabíamos que ustedes estaban alrededor del otro desde hace tiempo, era inevitable que terminaran juntos, Pidge y yo solo decidimos ver quien era el que tendría el valor de confesarse —habló Keith, haciendo un movimiento con su mano para restarle importancia, caminó hacia su león y se introdujo en este para ponerlo de pie y activar la barrera de partículas.

—La mitad del dinero me pertenece —le informó a Pidge.

—Me parece justo, después de todo siempre creí que perdería la apuesta, admito que me sorprendiste —respondió la mujer, divertida.

Lance rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, sus piernas ya habían dejado de temblar y lo único que lo invadía ahora era el cansancio. Notó que Shiro lo seguía, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, esperaron a estar lejos de la vista de los demás y después entrelazaron sus manos.

—¿Quieres venir a dormir en mi cuarto? —preguntó el moreno, sonriendo.

Shiro hizo un sonido a modo de afirmación y siguieron caminando hacia la habitación del de ojos azules. Llegaron hasta el cuarto de Lance, se quitaron la armadura perezosamente y se metieron debajo de la cobija vistiendo tan solo su ropa interior.

Lance comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Shiro con sus largos dedos, apreciando el rostro pacífico del paladín negro, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de la sensación.

—No quiero perderte —confesó Shiro, abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en los de Lance— siempre he pensado que no tengo derecho a enamorarme porque las preocupaciones que te invaden a ti, también me invaden a mí, el pensamiento de que puedo morir en batalla es algo que tengo presente cada vez que suenan las alarmas, a veces, aunque esté a salvo dentro de este castillo, por eso cuando me di cuenta de que tú…

—Tú también me gustas —confesó Lance, depositando un beso en los labios de Lance —me gustas desde antes de venir al espacio, quizá antes era más bien admiración, pero en un punto eso se convirtió en… mmm…

—Creo que la palabra que estás buscando es amor —se burló Shiro.

—En realidad iba a decir atracción y deseo, ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Digo, tú podrías abrazarme un día, atraparme entre esos pectorales y bíceps, y yo podría morir de asfixia y así, créeme que así moriría más que feliz…

Shiro rodó los ojos, pero no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Prefiero morir en batalla y saber que al menos estuve contigo a morir privado de una de las pocas cosas que me hacen feliz aquí en el espacio, te prefiero a ti —prosiguió el mayor.

—Grandes palabras para un gran hombre —asintió Lance.

—Te amo —finalizó Shiro.

Lance se sonrojó y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Shiro.

—Y yo te amo a ti, digo, ya deberías saber eso, digo, yo no soy la clase de chico que quiere perder la virginidad con cualquiera —confesó el menor y levantó la vista para fijar su vista en los ojos grises del mayor— aunque las chicas del espacio son muy sexis —añadió, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Cómo dijiste que queráis morir? —preguntó el paladín negro, rodeando la cabeza de Lance con sus brazos y pegándola a su pecho para intentar ahogarlo.

Lance se removió y después de un par de segundos dejó de luchar porque, la verdad es que ¿Por qué moverse? Si tenía los pectorales de Shiro frente a su rosto.

Ambos rieron y después volvieron a acomodarse para dormir el poco tiempo que tenían antes del desayuno.

Y quizá las pesadillas de Shiro no se terminaron, pero sí que disminuyeron. Sobre todo, cuando al despertar de una veía a Lance junto a él. Dormir también se volvió más fácil gracias al cálido cuerpo del moreno pegado al suyo.

Y Lance dejó de vestir el traje de paladín porque, si todos sabían que él y Shiro eran ahora novios, ¿Para qué tratar de ocultar un par de chupetones?

Aunque, bueno, el rostro de Hunk fue un poema cuando observó el cuello de su mejor amigo y sobre todo cuando su cerebro hizo _clic_ y entendió por qué Lance había estado vistiendo el _bodysuit._

FIN.


End file.
